SILET:Konoha Style!
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Last gossip! Kali ini Silet menyajikan Top5!Gossip seputar selebritis di Konoha! Ada gosip tentang kesuksesan seleb muda, Akatsuki bikin Clothing Line, liputan ulang tahun Sasuke, kejutan ShikaTema, dan... the Wedding of Uchiha and Uzumaki! Hah! RnR!
1. Investigasi NejiTen!

Haiii… halo smua para indonesian author… jujur aja, aku pendatang baru disini. Eheheh...Cuma punya fanfic naruto satu yang judulnya Dare to Love You, en ini fanfic b.indonesia pertama ku... jadi yaah.. gtu deh...

**SILET: KONOHA STYLE**

Gaara ngidupin tv yang ada di depannya trus ganti-ganti channel asal-asalan.

Kenapa harus Gaara? Abis dy tokoh favorit saya sih... eheheh... lanjut...

Trus dy brenti di satu channel karena bosan, dia ninggalin ntu tv dalam keadaan idup. Mari kita lihat apa yang ditayangkan tv tersebut.

"**Telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah, mantan presiden Indonesia kedua pada usia 86 tahun..."**

**mengheningkan cipta mulai... maaf, untuk bagian ini saya tdk bermaksud untuk parodi.**

okeh, lanjut deeh...

"Selamat siang pemirsa, bersama saya Feni Rose kembali kita menyaksikan kisah dan hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas, setajam... silet!"

**sfx khas silet mulai... jeng jeng...**

"Pagi ini kita akan membicarakan tentang pasangan pasangan muda di dunia Konoha. Apakah, cinta telah membuka mata seorang Hyuuga jenius?" (inget, gaya khas Feni Rose! Hakz!)

layar berubah jadi pemandangan Konoha, trus mengarah ke jalan sepi. Kliatan dari luar sebuah cafe ada cewek dengan 2 cepolan ala china duduk melamun mainin sedotan. (siapa yah? Tau sndiri lah yaa...)

Sadar ada kamera ngincer dari jauh, Tenten panik dan kabur kluar cafe. Bukannya kabur ngambil langkah seribu dari wartawan, dia malah nglemparin kunainya tepat ke kamera.

**JLEB! Trus layar brubah jadi item. **

**Iklan...**

**-jengjengjeng- telah hadir, sebuah fanfic terbaru dari SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama, DARE TO LOVE YOU, sebuah kisah humor/romantic seorang Kazekage dari Suna dan kunoichi (bener ga tulisannya?) berambut pink dari Konoha, alias a GaaSaku Fanfic! Mohon beri dukungan dengan:**

**Ketik: Go! untuk submit review! Tersedia dalam empat chapter, mohon beri review untuk ke4-4nya!**

**Iklan lagi...**

**(backsoundTrack: helena) Iklan My Chemical Romance: Live in Concert!!! (AAAA!!! Pengen nonton! –mupeng-)**

**Layar ganti lagi, nayangin ada wartawan.**

"Baiklah pemirsa, inilah tayangan eksklusif kencan seorang Hyuuga."

Kamera mengarah ke kursi sebuah taman. Tenten lagi duduk sendirian trus ada yang datang. Jeng jeng jeng... siapa tuh?

Si Neji datang nyamperin Tenten. Mau tau apa percakapannya?

Neji datang dan dengan coolnya duduk disamping Tenten. "Hey, udah lama?" dia nanya dengan gaya khasnya yang... cool. (HUEKK!!! Author ngacir keblakang. Muntah dulu...Ehehe..)

Tenten noleh ke Neji dan ngasih senyum manis. "Nggak kok... baruu..aja..." katanya, boong. Dalem ati dia nyumpah-nyumpahin Neji.

'_IYE!!! GUE UDAH NUNGGU ELO DARI DUA JAM YANG LALU, TAU GAK LO!!!' _tapi karena saking cintanya, dia cuma senyum. Neji senyum balik.

Trus Neji ngraih tangan Tenten, bikin Tenten blushing.

"Tenten...aku..."

Tenten degdegan. "Ya?"

"Jangan dijawab dulu yah..."

"Iya bang..." (inget lagu project pop yang 'adek'?)

"Tenten..."

"Iya bang..."

mulai menghela nafas,sebel. "Jangan dijawab dulu..."

"Iya bang..."

Neji narik nafas. "Tenten..."

"Iya bang..."

tau-tau ada urat nyembul di blakang kpala Neji. Yang kaya dikomik ntu... "Tadi katanya bisa, sekarang iya bang lagi..."

"Bisa bang..."

"Oke..." senyum sok cool. "Tenten..."

"Iya bang..."

beneran marah. "TADI KATANYA MAU DIAAAMM??!!!" teriaknya frustasi.

"eh, bang..."

"Ogah ah... abang sebel sama adek!" (lho...sejak kapan mreka ber-abang ade???)

**balik ke wartawan...**

"Pertengkaran telah terjadi saudara-saudara, dan Neji mulai sebel dan yak! Neji meninggalkan Tenten sendirian, saudara-saudara! Kemudian Tenten panik dan mengejar Neji lagi! Dan... aaaaaaaahhhh... sayang sekali!!! Neji beneran marah dan AAAAAAWWWW!!!!" si wartawan teriak kesakitan karena lagi-lagi ada kunai nancep,kali ini di kepalanya.

Si cameraman meluk kameranya. 'Sukuur...bukan kamera gue yang kena...'

"Elo lagi! Gggrrr..." Tenten mulai meneriakkan jutsu-jutsunya ke arah wartawan dan cameraman...

**balik ke Feni Rose.**

Si Feni lagi touch up sama lipstik en sebuah kaca, ga sadar kamera balik ke dia.

"OI!!! Giliran elo,atuh!" kata seseorang teriak. Feni negok kamera trus buru-buru nyembunyiin make up nya.

Kembali ke expresi semula.

"Terkadang cinta sangat menyakitkan, bagi seorang Hyuuga sekalipun. Kasihnya yang tak kunjung sampai kepada sang gadis, Tenten, sungguh tak tertahankan. Akankah, kisah ini berakhir bahagia?"

menatap tajam ke kamera.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, menyaksikan kisah selebriti Konoha lainnya, setiap hari, hanya di Konoha Channel 1, dan hanya di R (brenti bentar)CTI."

"aand...CUT!!!"

eheeheheh... garing banget yah? Kasi review yah! Kasi ngga! Ups..sori, lagi kambuh...

iklannya beneran loh... jangan lupa review!!! Boleh juga ngusulin siapa yang akan ditayangkan untuk gosip berikutnya! Tapi ga tau kapan bakal update... namanya juga iseng. Klo sukses, sukur... klo engga yaah... –nyumpah-nyumpah-

ehehe... :D


	2. live from Red carpet!

Huaa...makasi bgt yah...bwt yang ngreview... :D

Smua pair yang direquest, bakal muncul deh disini!

Perhatian, mungkin ada beberapa yang bakal aq jelek2in disini, lyat aja deh ntar. Kcuali Feni Rose, aq nulis dia berdasarkan kenyataan. xp

Nb:_ 'di pikiran'_

**Silet:Konoha Style!**

**Gosip 2: Live from Red Carpet.**

"Selamat siang pemirsa, bersama saya Feni Rose kembali kita menyaksikan kisah dan hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas, setajam... silet!"

**sfx khas silet mulai... jeng jeng...**

"Hari ini, merupakan tayangan spesial Silet, bekerja sama dengan E!channel, menayangkan Live from Red Carpet dari Konohallywood (maksa banget ga si namanya?), bersama Ryan Seacrest." Feni mulai ngomong.

"Ya, selamat siang Ryan." Feni senyum manis ke kamera,walopun si Ryan ga bisa lyat dia.

**Layar brubah jadi tampang cakepnya Ryan Seacrest. (ktawa gjb)**

"Ya, Feni." Katanya. "Siang pemirsa, siang ini adalah liputan eksklusif E! Channel, bekerjasama dengan Silet. Jadi, yang TVnya ga dapet E!channel, masi bisa liat dari Konoha channel 1 kok." Ryan ngejelasin panjang lebar.

"And this, is Konohallywood Red Carpet!" kamera langsung zoom out nglyatin dari ates, ribuan orang memadati Konohallywood sambil jejeritan. (lebay...)

"Oi! Ini bukan American Idol, geblek!" seseorang protes.

Ryan sweatdropped, trus ktawa. "Sori. Kebiasaan. Eheheh.."

"Ehem.." Ryan kembali ke cool-mode. "Seperti yang anda lihat, Konohallywood sudah dipadati paparazzi, wartawan, warga Konoha, Suna, dan sekitarnya, demi meliput acara penganugrahan Konoha Awards, yang tentu saja, akan dihadiri selebritis papan atas!"

"Ayo kita wawancara mereka..." Ryan jalan kearah kerumunan khusus fans.

"Siang. Namanya siapa?" Tanya Ryan. Si cewek sama gengnya jejeritan.

"KITA MAU KETEMU SAMA SASUKEEE!!!!"

ryan sweatdropped. _'ga nyambung banget si?'_ "Wah, jauh-jauh kesini mau ketemu Sasuke?"

"Ya iyalaaahhh... kan tadi kita bilang itu!!!" trus mreka jejeritan sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera, norak.

"Nah, kalo kalian?" Ryan nanya ke kelompok yang lain.

Cewek berambut sebahu warna coklat, tegak paling depan, jawab. "NAMAKU MATSURIII!!!"

'_Goblook...sama aja ga nyambungnya!'_ "mau ketemu siapa?" Kata Ryan sabar.

"KITA MAU KETEMU GAARA!!!"

"KALO KITA SAMA KIBAAA!!!"

"NEJIII!!!"

"SHIKAMARUU!!"

"MIKEY WAAAY!!!"

"GERARD!!! GEE!!!"

"FRANK IERO!!"

**nah lho... inilah, akibat ga bisa nonton konser MCR...**

"Yak, begitulah bagaimana antusiasnya para fans seleb Konoha. Dan, PEMIRSA! Sepertinya para seleb udah datang! Ayo kita sambut mereka."

Diujung red carpet, jalanlah seseorang dengan rambut panjangnya yang menyilaukan setiap mata yang memandang. Yup, Neji.

**a/n: semua cowo ada dresscode. Jas item,dalemnya kemeja putih, atesnya ga dikancingin. Males nyebutin satu2. :p**

Cewe cewe jejeritan. Kamera-kamera mulai blitz nya. Gitu deh.

"Tunggu! Dia ga sendiri, pemirsa. Yuk,kita samperin."

"hei, Neji. Wah, sama tenten yah??" kata Ryan. Neji ngangguk, ga ngomong apa-apa.

Disebelahnya, Tenten senyum bahagia. Dia pake cheongsam merah menyala, rambutnya dicepol satu. Tapi senyumnya seketika lenyap waktu ngeliat kameramen.

"Lo lagiii..." desis nya. Kameramen swt.

Ryan (RS): abis kencan berantakan kemaren, udah balik lagi nih?

Tenten (TT): ah... jadi malu... –ketawa, nutupin mulutnya pake kipas-

Kameramen (KM): cie cie...suit suit...

TT: diem lo! –ngancem pake kunai-

RS: jadi sekarang gimana neh ma Neji?

TT: yaahh... gitu deh... –blushing-

RS: gitu deh gimana?

TT: err... –salting-

Neji (NJ): gini. –melingkarkan tangan di pinggang tenten-

Neji Fangirl(NFG): ga relaaaaaaaa!!!!

TT: sirik aje lo!

RS: wah..selamat yah. Oh iya, sebagai izin masuk, coba cium TenTen!

NJ: eh?

KM: cium! Cium! Cium!

TT: Ryan...jangan gitu—

**-cup- bibir neji mendarat di pipi tenten.**

NFG: -shock-

TT: -pegang pipi, nengok Neji ga pcaya-

RS n KM: oh em jiii!!! Co cwiiittt!!!

NJ: tuh! Bole masuk kan?

RS: Silahkan... Silahkan. –mempersilahkan mereka nerusin jalan-

TT n NJ: makasi...

"Nah, ntu dateng satu lagi! Ternyata si dokter hewan merangkap DJ!"

Kliatan cowo rambut coklat berantakan, dresscode tetep sama, didampingi seorang cewe, pake longdress warna violet. Para Kiba Fangirl teriak histeris.

RS: hey!

Kiba(K): Yo! Whussup bro?!

RS: cewe baru? Kenalin dong...

K: tau aja si ni cewe gue. Nih, namanya Ryoushin, Newcomer Model.

RS: wah... selamat... hei..

Ryoushin (R): halo...

RS: wah, mbak ikutan fashion shownya Ivan Gunawan kemaren ya, di mall Konoha City?

R: ehehe...iya...

RS: mbak cantik banget lo kemaren.

K: heh heh! Flirting lagi ma cewe gue! Minggat!

RS: enak aja! Gue lagi kerja disini!

R: udah... Kib-honey... kamu kan tau, kalo cintaku tetep buat kamu... –ngrayu-

K: -blushing- ah...Ryouchan...

RS sama KM: -pengen muntah- cieeee...

K: ah..udah! yuk, bye... –salting-

Kiba sama Ryoushin ninggalin mereka.

Kerumunan tiba-tiba lengang. Ryan penasaran, nengok.

Ntah kenapa, semua membisu, kamera ga ada yang mencet, fangirl pada diem.

Sesosok cewek rambut ikal panjang pake gaun merah menyala, melenggak lenggok di red carpet. Yang laen pada muntah on d spot.

"Hello, everybody!" dia melambaikan tangan kaya miss universe.

**mulai darisini anggep aja ngomong inggris (Ryan) atau indonesia dengan aksen inggris norak (CLK)**

"Heh, lo siape?" tanya Ryan.

"Huh? Khamu thidak kenal saya?"

"Ngga. Mang lo diundang?"

"Oh puh-lease... shaya ini khan sheleb tcherkenal... of course shaya diundang. Shaya Chinta Laura Khiel! Oh my God..."

Ryan ngecek daftar undangan sementara si CLK nyerocos pake bahasa nyampur.

"Lo ga diundang." Katanya.

"Oh, shaya pernah lho banting hape karena malem-malem ditelepon fans—WHAD?"

"Lo kagak diundang! Security!!!"

"Eh-eh! Wait! Wait!"

**balik ke bahasa Indonesia**

Aktivitas mulai kembali normal..."Mohon maaf atas gangguan tadi. Nah, mari kita sambut lagi seleb yang baru dateng!"

Kliatan ada cowo rambut ayam sama cewe rambut pink pake baju summerdress warna shocking pink.

RS: halooo!!!

Sasuke(SS): Hn...

Sakura(SK): Sasuke-kuunnn...yang ramah dunk... halo Ryan...

RS: lho, bukannya kemaren Sakura pacaran sama Gaara ya? –innocent-

SS: -twitch- apa?

SK: _mampus gue.._ nggak kok... cowok ku kan Sasukee...

Sasuke FG: nnnOOOO!!! TIDAAAKKK!!!

RS: wah... kapan nih pemilik **PT Chidori Corporation** merangkap model nikah sama dokter terkenal yang cantik ini? –norak-

SS: mei...

SK, RS, KM, SasukeFG: APAAAA??? **–SFX:petir menyambar, zoom in-**

SK: kapan kamu bilang??? Aku kok baru tau honey? Seriuss??? –senyum sumringah-

RS: wah...gosip baru neh!

SasukeFG: GA TRIMAAAA!!! NNOOO!!!

SS: mei-bi yes... meibi no... –cuek-

SK: _AYAM lo! Kirain beneran!_ Ooh...ehe..he..he... –ktawa putus asa-

SasukeFG: telor telor ulat ulat, kepompong kupu-kupu... KASIAN DEH LO!

RS n KM: -menatap sakura dengan kasian-

SS: udah ah, yuk honey... –melingkarkan tangan dipinggang sakura, cium pipinya-

SK: -speechless- eh...iya... –blushing-

SasukeFG: -melongo-

Ryan ketawa gugup. "Hehe...ayo kita sambut yang selanjutnya..."

Fangirl kembali teriak-teriak norak. Ternyata... siapa ya?

Kliatan cowo rambut merah dengan tampang kiyut tapi cool nya (fakta!), dresscode tetep, didampingi cewe pake gaun selutut warna gading.

GaaFG: GAAARAAAAA!!! KYAAAA!!!

RS: Hei Gaara!

Gaara(G): -ngangguk-

Ce disebelahnya: -senyum-

RS: wah... ternyata semua pada punya cewe baru! Gaara, ni siapa? Kok perasaan familiar yah?

G: ini...

KM: cewe baru yaah???

Ce: -blushing-

G: ehm... iya..

RS: Loh. Bukannya Gaara pacaran sama Sakura?

G: -tiba2 coolmode- Nggak.siapa tuh Sakura? Ga kenal.

RS: ooh... ehehe... mbak namanya perasaan.. Na-chan kan? Yang sama-sama maen film sama Gaara kemaren? Yang jadi cewenya?

Na-chan: ehehe..iya...

KM: cinta lokasi...cinta lokasii..cinta lokasi bisa saja terjadi... dung dung-dung dung-plak!

G: -mlototin kameramen-

Matsuri: BOONG!!! CEWE GAARA KAN GUE!!!

RS sama KM: cinta lokasi tak apa...asal hepiii-iii-iiiii...

Matsuri: -dicuekin-

G: ah...udahan... Yuk pergi beb...

Na-chan: eh, iya.

10 menit kemudian, Ryan baru sadar orangnya dah kabur.

"Sialan... ehm. Ah ntu dateng satu lagi! Oi Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru(Shi): -nguap lebaaaaar bgt-

Temari (TM): shikamaru, dipanggil ntu!

Shi: mendoukuse...

RS: Yee! Kalo ga kerja, gue juga ogah nyamperin lo!

ShiFG: KYAAA!!!! SHIKAMARUUU!!!

TM: -mlotot- berani lo manggil co gue, gue kibas lo!

ShiFG: -gulped-

RS: Tem, tadi gue baru ketemu ade ksayangan lo, Gaara, ma cewek.

TM: Oh...Na-chan, tunangannya.

Matsuri: WHAD!!!

KM: apaan c! Brisik aja daritadi!

RS: ehm... beneran neh bakal nikah ntar Maret?

TM: -blushing- eh...iya...

Shi: iya. –tumben nanggepin-

RS: waahhh...selamat yh... liat cincin tunangannya dong!

TM: -ngangkat tangan- nih. Bagus kan? Shika, liatin cincin kamu juga dong!

Shi: eheehee... lupa pake...

TM: hah! Sebel! –pergi ninggalin mereka-

Shi: Tem! Tungguin!

TM: kelaut aja lo!

"Maaf pemirsa, sepertinya adegan tadi ga cocok buat anak dibawah umur...terlalu sadis."

"Tunggu! Ada cewe cantik nih!"

Ternyata Ino bareng Hinata. Ino menggeraikan rambut panjangnya, Hinata juga. Ino pake two piece dress warna ungu, Hinata pake halter neck dress warna biru tua.

KM: -ngiler-

RS: hei cewe...

Ino(I): hei cowo...

Hinata (H): ha-ha-haloo...

RS: loh, cowonya pada kemana?

H: n-n-n-naruto-kun?

Ino: Sai?

RS: iya! Mana?

Ino n Hinata: mereka...

Naruto (N): Hinata-chaann!!!

Sai: Ino!

Ino: -buang muka- tuh, telat.

H: eh..na-naruto-kun...

I: humph! Sebel! Yuk Hina! Bye Ryan! –narek tangan Hinata-

H: eh...

Naruto n Sai: tungguuuu!!!

H n I: -kburu masuk gedung-

Naruto n Sai dicegat security.

**Backsound track: cewe bete. Cowo telat! Ga dikasi lewat!!! (jiplak iklan mentos)**

Unknown: itu, di dunia biasa...

Naruto: -ngumpet dibalik limo, nyodorin permen rasa ramen- neh!

Sai: ogah!

Naruto: mau lewat ngga!

Sai: iya deh...

Naruto sama Sai dengan coolnya jalan di red carpet, tiba-tiba aja dikasi lewat sama security, cewe jejeritan, kamera pada ngblitz.

**Backsoundtrak: seleb keren mo lewat!**

Unknown: Ramen, the freshmaker.

All: sweatdropped.

RS: ehehe...sepertinya udah ga ada lagi seleb, demikianlah acara exclusive Live from red Carpet. Back to Feni. Feni?

**Layar ganti lagi ke Feni, lagi ketiduran.**

"Oii!"

Feni gelagapan, bangun. "Lama amat si?! Ehm, begitulah pemirsa, Live from red Carped, Konohallywood, bersama Ryan Seacrest." Feni senyum manis.

Trus menatap tajam ke kamera.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, menyaksikan kisah selebriti Konoha lainnya, setiap hari, hanya di Konoha Channel 1, dan hanya di R (brenti bentar)CTI."

"CUT!"

**garing ga si? Wajib review! Cape banget neehh... 5 halaman!**

**semua pairing yang direquest kluar kan? NejiTen, SasuSaku, KibaOC (request by Inuzuka Ryoushin), GaaOC (sama aq! Ehehe...), ShikaTema, trus pelengkapnya, NaruHina sama InoSai. Puas kaann???**

**O iya... FYI... yang saya ancurin ntuh, si CLK sama Matsuri. Ehehe...**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Bachelor Party Pt1

Huwaa...tengs banget yah buat yang dah ngreview... ayoo..review terus...siapa yang rajin review ntar dikasi kue!!! Ehehe...

Maap klo reviewnya ga dibales atw dicantumin disini... males soalnya.. ;p

Trus...bwt raitei85... knapa anda tak reviewww??? Padahal kan shikatemanya dah dibuat... ehehe..maaf...kayaknya aq dah terobsesi sama review...

**Gossip 3: Shikamaru's Bachelor Party!**

Sum: klo dah baca chap 2, tau dunk klo shikatema bakal kawin bulan maret? Nah... para seleb konoha yang baek hati ngadain bachelor party buat Shikamaru! Biar kata bachelor, tetep aja smua pair bakal ada! Acaranya mulai dari DDR, karaokean, spin the bottle, sampe Seven minutes in Heaven! ANAK KECIL GA BOLEH BACA! Eh, boleh..asal ntar ngreview.. ;p

**Bachelor Party: part 1 of ...**

"Selamat siang pemirsa, bersama saya Feni Rose kembali kita menyaksikan kisah dan hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas, setajam... silet!"

**sfx khas silet mulai... jeng jeng...**

"Pada siang ini, kita akan membicarakan tentang bachelor party. Sayangnya, para seleb konoha terkesan menutup-nutupi." Feni senyum licik. "Tapi, kami telah berhasil mewawancarai salah satu personil boyband terkenal, Akatsuki, Deidara."

**Layar ganti jadi wajah Deidara...**

"bener, un! Katanya si bakal ada bachelor party, tapi ga tau dirumah siapa, un. Tapi sih, kata manajer kita, Pein, Akatsuki bakal jadi bintang tamu acaranya, un! Trus kata Kakuzu, terima aja, un! Katanya bayarannya gede, un! Trus kata Itachi, un, dia mau, un. Soalnya bisa ketemu sama otoutonya, un! Trus kata si—,"

Mulut Deidara dibekep sama anggota Akatsuki. "Bawel lo! Kata mereka kan ni private party, bego! Jangan dikasi tau, goblok!" kata Hidan.

Pein menatap murka, yang artinya: dasar ember...

Tapi Tobi membela senpainya. "Tapi Tobi seneng kok! Tenang aja, dei-senpai! Tobi bakal belain dei-senpai terus!" Katanya semangat.

Deidara menatapnya dengan terharu. "Beneran deh... Kouhai gue ni baek banget, un! Jauh beda sama senpai-senpainya, un!"

**Layar ganti lagi...**

"Maaf pemirsa, hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan." Kata Feni meratap.

Trus balek lagi ke mystic-mode. "Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, menyaksikan kisah selebriti Konoha lainnya, setiap hari, hanya di Konoha Channel 1, dan hanya di R (brenti bentar)CTI."

**-end-**

**ehehe..bcanda... masi ada kok.. stay tune!**

Jauh disana...mansion Hyuuga, yang terkenal karena saking gedenya...

"masi jauh, Tem?" Tanya shika, yang lagi digandeng sama tunangannya, Temari, dengan ditutup matanya. "Sabar..."

trus mereka brenti. Penutup mulai dibuka...dan..

"SURPRIIIISSSEEEE!!!!" para seleb konoha meniup terompet super keras, kcuali seleb yang sok cool, yakni Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji.

Semua diam, nunggu reaksi shika.

**Jam berdetak. Tik-tak-tik-tak...**

"Ooh...gue pulang ya. Bye." Katanya. Semua mlotot dan narek dia balek ketempat dengan segala cara.

Setelah satu jam... dengan berbagai cara, akhirnya shika bisa keseret balik.

"Nah!" Teriak Naru yang pegang toa. "AYO MULAI BACHELOR PARTYNYAAAA!!!!"

"YEEEIIYYY!!!!" sambut para seleb, lagi, minus seleb yg super cool.

Tiba-tiba, toanya direbut orang. "PARTY PART ONE!!!!" kata mc dadakan...

"YEEEIIYYY!!!!" teriak mereka lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba semua orang ditarik tangannya –ntah sama sapa...- dalam sekejab, semua tangan kanan cewe diiket sama tangan kiri cowonya. (taulah..siapa sama siapa..)

"OOIII!!! Siapa neh yang punya kerja!!!" kata cowo-cowo bingung, tak kuat menahan godaan. Tiba-tiba, muncul monitor bergambar huruf J yang berliku-liku.

"Kok kaya Death Note??" semua sweatdropped.

"Itu kerja gue.. ehehe..yah... bis gue lagi sebel..kalian ga ngundang-ngundang gue! Rasain!" trus ntu suara Jiraiya beserta monitor ajaibnya hilang, lenyap tanpa bekas...

**sunyi... sfx: krik-krik-krik... bunyi jengkrik, gtu...**

Temari senyum ke arah kanannya, "Akhirnya... kamu ga bisa seenaknya ninggalin aku dengan alasan mau tidur itu..." Shikamaru ngeliat tunangannya, melas. Takut, ga tahan godaan.

Hinata mukanya udah nyaingin rambut Gaara. Sebentar-sebentar nglirik Naruto disebelahnya. Naruto, yang ga peka, malah genggam tangan Hinata erat-erat. Trus nyengir. "Jangan takut Hinata-chaannn..." Hinata mau pingsan rasanya.

Ino merengut, sebel ngliat Sai. Itu lo...pasca telatnya Sai datang di Konohallywood... Sai senyum ga jelas ke cewenya. Ino mau nyilangin tangannya, ga bisa. Cuma bisa manyun. CUP! Sai nyium pipi Ino, nyuri kesempatan. Ino speechless, trus tersipu. Sai senyum kegirangan.

Gaara akhirnya milih duduk, daripada bengong tegak ga jelas kaya yang lain. Ga lupa, Na-chan ikutan duduk. Namanya juga tangannya keiket. Na-chan bingung. Gaara nglirik cewenya, trus kaya Naruto, ngegenggam tangannya, tapi lebih lembut gimanaaa gitu... –cailah..- Na-chan tersipu, trus balik genggam tangan Gaara.

Neji sama Tenten yang daritadi udah duduk, anteng-anteng aja. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, Tenten meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. Dia ogah gerak-gerak lagi, udah pewe katanya.

Kiba sama Ryouchan ngga genggaman si, tapi Ryouchan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk tangan Kiba yang sedang terikat sama tangannya. Klo Kiba dengan tangannya yang bebas, garuk-garuk lehernya Akamaru karena salting.

Sasuke sama sakura sama-sama liat tangan mereka yang saling diiket. Sakuranya nyengir nervous, Sasuke diem. Sakura merutuk dalam hati._'Susah deh klo pacaran sama cowo emo. Tapi gapapa... biar emo tapi cakeepp...'_

Sakura ngliat pemandangan sekitar, masing-masing udah pada mesra-mesraan sama pasangan sendiri. Sakura merengut sebel. Sasuke ngerti sama cewenya, nowel dia pake tangan yang satu lagi.

"Apa?" kata sakura. Sasuke nyium sakura, dibibir. Sekali lagi, dibibir. Sakura bengong, ga respon. Sasuke sebel, menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Muka dua-duanya semerah tomat. Sakura baru sadar, trus bisik-bisik ke cowonya. "Lagi dong..."

Sasuke senyum licik, "jangan disini deh..." Sakura nyengir balik.

Si MC dadakan, nyengir sendiri ngeliat seleb abg yang pada mesra-mesraan, langsung memecah keheningan. "AYO KITA MULAI PARTY PART ONE NYAA!!!"

Semua pada kena serangan jantung mendadak, karena suara cempreng plus toa membahana. Sebagian tetep anteng, sebagian mengutuk si MC.

**-tbc-**

**Ayo...untuk part one nya kalian mau yang mana?**

**-Spin the bottle (tau kan??? –nyengir gjb-)**

**-DDR (a.k.a dance dance revolution)**

**-acara hiburan: boyband Akatsuki...**

**-Seven minutes in Heaven (tau ga??? –tambah lebar nyengirnya-)**

**-karaoke.an**

ayooo...dipilihdipilihdipilih...jawab lewat review!!! Jangan khawatir..tiap chap pasti semua pairing hadir... :D

**omake1:** selesai mengetik ini, yang terpikir sama saya...gimana jadinya kalo mreka ada yang pengen ke wc??? Ahahah!!

**Omake2:** akatsuki hadir karena direquest sama GoodBoyTobi a.k.a kak Rina...

**Omake3:**buat yang ga tau, **bachelor party** tuh pesta ngerayain detik-detik berakhirnya masa bujangan seorang cowo, karena bakal nikah. Yang hadir itu cuma si bachelor dan temen temen cowonya. Sebenarnya ya ga kaya gini, tapi karena: seleb konoha plus author lagi iseng plus author pengen apdet equal crackfic yang ancur...

**Omake4:** SEMUA WAJIB REVIEW YAAHH... inget..yang review dapet kue...yang mau ngasi saran juga boleh, tapi ga bole minta pairing ini atw pairing itu dibanyakin...semua sama rata...karena kita kan harus adiill.. :D


	4. Pt2 Akatsuki Concert

Huwaahhh!!! Reviewnyah langsung melonjak jadi 42!!! Yippiiee!!!

Sesuai janji, aq bagi2 kue neh buat yang dah ngreview...

O iy... ada pendatang baru di chap ini... namanya **Ri-chan** a.k.a**GoodBoyTobi** a.k.a kak Rina, maunya jadi fangirl Deidara. Trus klo **AkaiSoraNOtsuki**, aku bingung, bis requestnya mau jadi cewenya Gaara! Mana relaaa!!! Ehehe... maap. Ntar dipikir dulu perannya.

**Trus, aq mau curhat entaaarr aj. Plis jangan di skip...**

Hari ini berpulang ke Rahmatullah, 2 ekor klinci yang imuuut banget, gara2 mal praktek dadakan di skolah... Yup, hari ni kelas aku bedah klinci. Cuma buat tau gimana sistem pencernaan n pernafasannya! Dasar guru masochist! Gilaa... klincinya imut banget! Mungil, putih, lucuuu!!! Beberapa jam sebelom sakratul maut –halah!- kita sempet buat dokumentasi mreka. Malah ada yang namain mreka, yakni si Playboy n Playgirl. –ga kreativ!- walopun kita ga tau mreka tuh jnis klaminnya apa... Ada lagi yang iseng, bilang mreka punya Sharingan. Ahahah... secara mata mreka merah gtu. Dasar temen yang gila... Setelah puas membantai n buat dokumentasinya, kita nguburin mreka di taman skul. Emang dasar gokil, pake acara doa untuk arwah sama penguburan resmi. Semoga kalian bahagia, wahai Playboy dan Playgirl disana... –mnitikkan aer mata...-

Tengs dah baca!

**Party part 2 of...**

"AYYO KITA MULAI PARTY NNYYAAAHHH!!!" teriak si MC semangat. Para couple yang dah capek jejeritan nyautin, dah males.

"Iyaaa... buruan napa?!" kata Neji sebel. Lupa akan segala ke-cool-annya. Tenten dan yang lainnya ngangguk setuju.

"Okelah... INI DIA!!!! BOYB--,"

**dung dung dung... -sfx:bedug-**

"Magrib oi! Ntar dulu! Pending, pending!" kata Sasuke, yang ntah knapa brubah jadi alim, padahal yang biasanya alim ntu kan Neji.

Azan pun berkumandang dari mesjid yang ga gitu jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. (maap bwt yang non-muslim..) Para couples yang mau wudhu, jadi bingung.

"Eh, gimana wudhunya neh?" tanya Kiba ke temennya. Yang laen pada angkat bahu. Naruto yang dari tadi ceria mukanya jadi merah.

"Keb-Kebelet pipis... gimana neh???" ratapnya. Sama sekali ga jaim padahal Hinata ada disebelahnya. Semuanya spontan ngtawain naru. Naru mukanya tambah merah diledekin, kaya mau nangis. "Dasar temen biadab..."

Tiba2 ntu monitornya Jiraiya muncul lengkap dengan suaranya.

"Gue kasi keringanan deh, ikatannya dilepas dulu. Simsalabim, hocus pocus no jutsu!" pof! Talinya ilang. Monitornya juga. Si naru langsung cabut ke wc, sementara yang laen ke mushalla kluarga Hyuuga buat ngambil wudhu. Sholat magrib pun dilaksanakan berjamaah dengan Neji sebagai imamnya.

Begitu sholat selese, tali langsung muncul lagi. Semua mengeluh, seneng si seneng, tetep aja pegel.

"HYAHH!!! AYO DIMULAI PARTY NYAH!!" teriak si MC ga bosen2. Tanpa memedulikan protes para seleb, MC melanjutkan, "HERE COMES, AKATSUKIIIII!!!!!"

Semua jadi semangat lagi, jejeritan neriakin Akatsuki, tak lupa minus seleb super cool.

Lapangan tiba2 gelap, kaya kalo deluminator-nya Ron dipake. Cewe2 cemas, langsung menggenggam tangan cowonya. Jelas para cowo mati kegirangan.

"Shikamaru..." "Iya, Temari. Aku disini..."

"Tenang aja Sakura, aku ga kemana-mana kok." "Tapi aku takut, Sasuke.."

"Ryouchan! Kamu dimana!" "Ini! Disamping kamuuu!!!"

"Tenten, kamu ga papa kan?" "Eh... selama kamu disamping aku, aku gapapa kok."

"Gaara?" "Iya...aku disini..."

"Na-naruto-kun?" "Tenang aja Hinata-chaann..."

"Sai! Jangan pergi!" "Ngga bakalan..."

Setelah semua kepanikan, tau-tau ada suara sirine. Jelas semua tambah panik.

"Kebakaran!!!!" –Kiba-

"Ambulance kali..." –Gaara-

"Neji! Dieselnya ga nyala, apa?!" –Sasuke-

"Eh, buka puasa yah?" –Naruto-

"Bukaan! Sirine imsak ntuh!" –Sai-

'_**Oh shit-oh shit-oh shit...'**_

"Siapa tuh yang nyumpah! Ga sopan banget!" –Neji-

'_**Oh shit-oh shit-oh shit...'**_

"Eh...dibilangin cowo gue ga sopan juga! Siapa sih tu?" –Tenten-

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya remang2 beserta asap, menghiasi stage yang ntah dari mana datangnya. Semua nengok, bengong. Muncul intro lagu nge-beat dan bayang-bayang orang.

Akhirnya terang lagi, orang-orang berjubah itupun melempar jubahnya trus ngedance sesemangat mungkin ngikutin intro. Semua baru nyadar, yang cewe-cewe langsung jejeritan, cowonya dilupain.

Setelah ngedance super energic, dari asap muncul beberapa sosok cowo dilengkapi dengan earphone plus mic mungil, nyanyi.

**Itachi mulai: When I come to the club step aside... (hidan: Oh shit!)**

**Sasori muncul: Part the seat, don't be havin' me in the line...**

**Tobi dateng: VIP coz I know I gotta shine...**

**Deidara ikutan: I'm Dei-dei, and me love you long time, un. –ngedip-**

Semua histeris, tapi yang paling histeris dateng dari belakang. Semua nengok ke sumbernya, ditemukanlah seorang cewe.

"Eh, kamu siapa?" Tanya Neji. Cewe ntu nyuekin Neji, jejeritan manggil nama Deidara.

"Dei-chan, su! Dei-chan, su!"

Para Akatsuki akhirnya tetep ngelanjutin lagu London Bridge dengan semangat. Ikutan semangat, semua ikutan nyanyi.

**London Bridge**-nya Fergie selese, dilanjutin lagu **Umbrella**-nya Rihanna, yang Tobi kebagian ngomong ella-ella-ella, trus lagu **Tak Ada Logika** (ga lupa dance ala Agnes Monica.) Abis ntu lagu**Pandangan Pertama**-nya Slank ama Nirina, duetnya Sasori Deidara. Trus dilanjutin sama lagu **Aku Bukan Boneka**-nya Rini, sbagai lead singernya Sasori (ya iyalah!) trus dibantu sama Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, dengan gaya super centil. Sampe lagu **Makhluk Tuhan Paling Sexy**-nya Mulan Jameela, Tobi maksa duet bareng Itachi. Yang laen, maen drum, gitar, keyboard ama bass.

Silahkan bayangkan mereka menyanyikannya satu persatu. Kelamaan klo ditulis satu-satu, ntar bosen...

"Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngundang kita, un. Kita seneng banget, un. Trus--,"

"Udah...klamaan ceramah!" Potong Itachi. Deidara manyun.

Tobi ambil alih. "Semoga sukses partynya, maaf kita ga bisa lama2 disini. Buat Shikamaru sama Temari, moga2 nikahnya lancar, langgeng..."

"Amiiinn..."

Akatsuki bubar, tiba-tiba cewe yang tadi nyamperin Deidara.

"Dei-chan udah mau pulang, su? Ri-chan ikut yah, su..." Kata cewe ntuh. Deidara mukanya langsung nyaingin rambut danna-nya. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang laen ngledekin mreka bedua.

"Apaan si, un! Salah gitu kalo punya pacar, un!" Kata Dei membela diri.

"Cieeeehh... mesranyaaa..."

Balik kelapangan...

Semua pada di stand minuman yang lagi dijaga Kankuro sama Choji.

"Itu cewenya yah?" Tanya Tenten sambil nyedot minuman yang dipegangin Neji. Kankuro ngangguk. –lho?- "Iya. Namanya Ri-chan."

"Ngomongnya kaya Deidara, pake akhiran. Tapi kalo Deidara pake 'un', dia pake 'su' gitu yah..." Kata Sakura ngaduk-ngaduk minumannya, yang gelasnya dipegang Sasuke.

"Emang jodoh kali..." Kata Gaara yang lagi megangin gelasnya Na-chan. –eheheh..-

**a/n: kayanya kok pada kompakan yah... author yang ga kreatif...**

"Hinata-chan mau?" Naruto nyodorin gelas jus ke cewenya. Hinata blushing. "Eh? Boleh?" Naru ngangguk sambil nyengir. Hinata malu-malu nyedot jusnya.

"Eh, mau jus stroberi dong..." Kata Ino. Sai ngangguk, trus ngomong ma Choji.

"Buatin jus stroberi, ga pake lama." Choji nggeleng. "Saringannya ga ada."

Kankuro nganguk, "Iya, saringannya ga ada, jadi bijinya bisa masuk."

"Eh, tunggu. Perasaan ada yang punya saringan kan? Oh iya. Sasuke." Kiba nowel Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Pinjem saringan dong."

"Ngapain gue bawa2 saringan kesini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Lho, mata lo kan saringan? Pinjem dong, pelit amat. Cewe gue mau jus stroberi neh!" ejek Sai.

Sasuke gondok. "Goblok! Mata gue Sharingan! Bukan saringan! Beda tau pronounce nya!!! Gue **Sha-ring-gan**, bukan **sa-ri-ngan**!!!"

"Alah...pelit aja banyak alasan..." kata Kiba.

Sasuke pengen nangis rasanya, tapi jaim, ada Sakura.

Tapi semua dipotong oleh MC dengan suara cemprengnya.

"OKEE!! SEMUANYA, AYO LANJUT PARTY NYAAA!!! PARTY PART 3!!!"

**-tbc-**

**Pliz review!!! Pliiiizzz... ayo... pilih lagii...! XD**


	5. Pt3 DDR!

Phew… nyampe juga ke chap 5… :D

Makasi bwt yang slalu setia menunggu n mereview...

Ada pendatang baru lagi... namanya **rai-chan a.k.a LvGood.Rai-chan**, maunya jadi cleaning serpis... Maav yh klo cm bisa eksis di chap ini...

**Party Part... part brapa lagi yh? O iaah..part 3...**

"Untuk sekarang, karena banyaknya yang merequest, party part 3 kita akan..." si MC sok aksi. Para seleb nahan nafas, tegang ceritanya...

"Akaannn..."

Makin ditahan nafasnya.

"DDR!!!!!"

jaws dropped. Para cowo langsung pucet. DDR? Dance Dance Revolution? Maenan yang notabene tercipta buat cewe? (hoo... jangan salah yh..cowo jg keren loh ngdancenya.. xp)

"Heh, MC! Dance dance revolution maksud lo?" sasuke nanya –perhatian, dialah yang mukenya paling pucet. Ya iyalaahh... secara mao ditaro dimana ntu muka klo dia ngdance?-

MC ngangguk semangat. Semua cowo mau kabur rasanya, sementara para cewe teriak semangat.

"AYOOHHH... kita ke ruangan nomor 15!!! Alias taman bermainnya Neji, Hanabi, Hinata!" teriak sang MC. Mereka pun –baca: para cewe- lari semangat, sementara cowo mau ga mau keseret. Sementara jalan, mereka semua nglirik Neji sambil mati2an nahan ketawa. Taman bermain?? Kalo Hanabi sama Hinata masi di maklumin. Tapi NEJI?

Neji stay cool aja ntuh, walopun dalem ati nyumpah2in MC.

Langsung skip aja yah... bosen... mereka semua melongo ngliat isi taman bermainnya. Pokoknya komplitlah, kaya di game zone, bukan kaya Dufan.. ;p

"Kita undi dulu! Hayoh, yang cowo maju. Hompimpah dulu... Yang kalah duluan." Para cowo maju, bdiri dalam formasi lingkaran.

"Hompimpa alaium gambreng! Hompimpah alaium gambreng! Hompimpah alaium GAMBRENG!!!" mereka teriak semangat kaya anak2 kecil mau maen petak umpet.

Setelah beberapa kali hompimpah, akhirnya urutan pun dapet.

"Yang pertama, silahkan Sasuke dan Sakura! Hayo, naek ke ates dance stage!" Sasuke menyumpah dalem ati, kenapa dia ga pake Sharingan aja tadi. Sakura lompat2 kegirangan. Mereka akhirnya berdiri di ates dance stage. Cewe disebelah kiri, cowo disebelah kanan. Karena tangan cewe yg diiketkan sebelah kanan, n vice versa. (bayangin ndiri lah.) O iaa... ini bukan dance carpet, tapi dance machine-nya.

"Lagunya ga boleh milih! Lagunya pilih random! Semuanya level expert, kaga ada yang beginner..." perintah si MC.

**First turn! Sasuke-Sakura!**

Sakura yang semangat, langsung mencet tombol random.

Setelah sekian lama, terpilihlah lagu... GO!!!-nya FLOW.

Intro mulai. Semua teriak nyemangatin. Sakura nglirik Sasuke. "Ga susah2 amat kok." Katanya menyemangati. Sasuke mah senyum sok cool aj. Sharingan aktif. Sakura nyengir. "Dasar..."

**We are fighting dreamer! Nananananananananana... Fighting dreamer... nannannanaana...Fighting dreamer... nanananana... iroiro-iroiroiroiroiro...nanana.. (maap, author ga aval lagunya. Nyanyiin aja deh...)**

Tangan mreka mulai pegangan, sementara tangan yang bebas pegangan ke besi pegangan di belakang, biar ga jatoh.

Awalnya mah gampang. "Kiri, kanan, kiri-kiri, atas, kanan, bawah, kiri-atas..." Sakura ngasi petunjuk. Sasuke ngangguk aja, secara Sharingannya aktif.

Lagunya mulai menggila. Sasuke kerepotan. Walopun ada sharingan, tetep aja bingung. Sakura mah semangat.

Makin lama, lagunya makin cepet. Sasuke-sakura udah lompat sana, lompat sini. Jingkrak sana, jingkrak sini. Sampe-sampe Sasuke hampir kepleset, tapi sebelum beneran jatoh, dia langsung pegangan lagi. Jaim dong... Untung ga ada yang nyadar.

Napas udah satu2, lagu selese.

"Capek yah?" Sakura senyum sambil ngelap keringet sasu. Sasunya, tetep. Dalem ati bilang, _'monyet... ogah gue deket2 mesin ni lagi...'_

**Second turn! Kiba-Ryoushin!**

Ryoushin mencet tombol random, dapetnya lagu Spice girl yang Wannabe.

Kiba, yang berprofesi sebagai DJ, anteng2 aja. Ryoushin juga senyum PD.

Para seleb sok ikutan nyanyi. Tapi berhbung lagunya super cepet, lidahnya kegigit. Batal deh nyanyinya. Yang ada cuma angguk2 kpala...

Mereka mulai ngdance sesemangat mungkin. Kiri kanan ates bawah loncat serong kiri kanan... kiba malah pake break dance sgala.. (bcanda... yang ada klo beneran, Ryouchannya keseret dong.. XD)

Para couples bengong ngliat pasangan yang lagi ngdance. Perfect lah! Para cewe ngancem cowonya supaya ngdance kaya mreka, biar skornya ga malu2in.

Cowonya mah ngangguk2 aja, ga yakin juga. Tapi demi cewe tersayang, apa si yang engga... –halah...-

Lagu selese, Kiba turun dengan bangganya.

**Third turn! Gaara-nachan!**

Gaara dengan segala kekerenannya naik bareng Na-chan. Na-chan, yang trakir maen DDR waktu sebelom UAN esempe, yakni satu stengah taun lalu, sangat antusias mencet tombol random. Kepilihlah lagu... aku bukan bonekanya- Sasori Akatsuki. (maap, klo lagu ini dimunculin lagi, bis biar lucu aja... xp)

Dilayar mulai muncul intro plus klipnya. Sasori pake topi joged2 centil, secentil-centilnya. Penari latarnya Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Pein. (yang cakep2 aja! ;p)

**Na-na-na-na-na! A-Ha!** Sasori ngedip. Gaara mulai mual ngliat sodara jauhnya ngedip.

Inget misi aslinya, Gaara mulai ngdance bareng Na-chan.

**Nana-nanana-na! A-a-aha!** Yang laen mulai ngakak ngliat klipnya.

Bayangkan Akatsuki cs jadi Rini cs. Ikutlah bernyanyi... XD

**Aku berbeda, aku tak sam-ma! Aku bukanlah sebuah boneka! Aku berbeda-aku tak sama! Yang ku inginkan hanyalah cintaaa!!! **

**Nananana-na! Akulah kuncian mu! Nanananana-na! Kupegang rahasiamu! Nananana-na! Akulah kuncianmu! Nanananana-na! Kupegang kartu matimuu!!**

Puncaknya, Sasori di bathub mandi bubble bath, niupin bubble kearah layar, Gaara langsung mau muntah. Kabur ke toilet, Na-chan ikutan dibawa.

**Fourth turn! Naruto-Hinata!**

Hinata malu-malu mencet tombol random. Kepilihlah lagu... Heroes are come back! Yang laen kegirangan, ikutan nyanyi sambil ngeliatin video klip serial anime yang mreka peranin sejak jaman kapan tau, Naruto Shippuuden.

_Everybody stand up! Mata ashita no HEROES wa come back! __Zujou kaze yubioru countdown!__Ikuze 3 – 2 – 1 make some noise !! _(haha..dapet nyontek Rai-chan!)

"AYO NARU-CHAANNN!!" teriak seorang cewe. Naruto yang lagi semangat loncat-loncat bareng Hinata, langsung kaget, kepleset, Hinata juga ikutan jatoh. Semua nengok kebelakang, menemukan seorang cewe pake seragam OB, kain lap di bahu. Pake bandana, meluk tongkat pel, ember di sebelahnya, muka berseri-seri.

"Oops..." katanya tanpa rasa bersalah, nyengir.

"HOI! Balik kerja sana!" bentak Neji. Rai-chan, si klining serpis, mengangkat embernya. Menatap Neji dengan puppy eyes. "Saya janji ga ganggu, Tuan. Pliiisss... Saya cuma pengen nyemangatin Naru-sama kok... pliiisss..." Cuma Neji tetep mlotot. Jadilah rai-chan mlangkah gontai sambil nyumpah2in Neji kaya Kreacher nyumpah2in Hermione.

Semua orang bengong lyat Neji dan kekejamannya. Pas naruto udah bediri lagi, lagu dah keburu selese.

**Fifth turn! Sai-Ino!**

Ino yang sama aja centilnya sama Sakura, mencet tombol random. Terpilihlah lagu... ummm... opening Spongebob!

Intro mulai. "Are you ready kids?!" Dilayar muncul klip opening spongebob. Para seleb yang narsis pada nyautin, "Aye aye, Captain!"

"I can't hear youuuuu..."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!"

Lagupun mulai. Belom2 lagunya udah susah gila.

Ino n Sai ngdance. Ino sih ngdance dengan centilnya, klo Sai. Waduh..ga kebayang deh Sai ngdance... hahahah..

"Who lives in the pinapple under the sea..."

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" jawab mereka.

Sampe abis, suasana ruangan dah kaya playgroup. Para seleb yang MKKB, ikutan nyanyi dengan riangnya. Ikutan nyanyi yuk ah... spongebob squarepants, spongebob squarepants, spongebob squarepants, spongebooooob...squarepaaaaaaaaaannnntttssss!!!!

**Sixth turn! Shikamaru-temari!**

Shikamaru yang dengan susah payah dicubit Temari, dikitikin Karasu-nya kankuro, plus diancem Sabaku-nya Gaara (yang dah pulih...ehehe..) berhasil berdiri di stage.

Temari mencet tombol, kepilih lah lagu... Irreplaceable-nya Akatsuki, lagi. Yang kali ini di peranin sama Deidara n Sasori. Dei jadi Beyonce, Sasori jadi pemeran cowonya.

To the left, to the left... Temari sama Shika nginjek kiri.

To the right, to the right... –Lho? Itu mah versinya Vanilla sky!!!-

Berhubung peran Sasori mendingan, Gaara ga muntah lagi liatnya. Eheheh...

Shikamaru yang lama2 bosen, jadi agak2 ngantuk. Sampe akhirnya pasir Gaara melayang ke lehernya, matanya mendadak segar.

**Seventh turn! Neji-Tenten!**

Gw yakin banget pasti banyak banget yang nungguin pair satu ini... Ahahhaha...

Tenten mencet tombol random, kepilihlah lagu... lagu ending Naruto yang Viva Rock!

Neji byakugannya aktif. "Mata putih!" katanya. Semua bengong, Mata putih? Apaan tuh?

Neji sadar, buru2 ngomong, "Eh salah. Byakugan!" Semua masih bingung... mata putih? Setelah beberapa menit, mreka ngakak. (klo nonton Naruto di Indosiar, pasti tau! Gue aja ngakak abis dengernya!)

Neji dengan Byakugan, plus tenten yang rajin senam ritmik dari kecil. Komplitlah! Mereka ngedance sesempurna Kiba-ryoushin.

Para seleb ngliat klipnya, yang jadi pemerannya waktu masi anak2, bernostalgia ria, sambil nyanyiin lagunya.

Para cewe ber aaawww n kyaaaa ria, ngliat di layar versi chibi mreka jalan2. Plus ngejekin cowonya. Cewe2 nyubitin pipi cowonya, pas ngliat cowonya versi chibi lewat. Tenten pengen ikutan nyubit Neji, tapi takut jatoh.

Namun sayang...SAYANG! –niru feni Rose bentar- Neji kena kutukan. Si Rai-chan yang sebel yang udah ngutuk dia dari tadi, akhirnya kutukannya terkabul.

Neji kepleset, otomatis Tenten ikutan kepleset kaya Naru sama Hina. Tenten nimpa Neji. Neji si anak alim dan berbakti dan baik hati dan –sttoopp!!- , menangkap Tenten supaya ga kejeduk sama dance stage yang super keras.

Tenten diam. Neji diam. Para seleb diam. MC diam. Jengkrik diluar ikutan diam.

NejiTen mukanya dah merah. Sama sekali ga peduli sama skor dance yang langsung merosot drastis.

"BEEUUUUU...!!!!" para seleb nyorakin norak. NejiTen langsung sadar, nyuekin layar dance yang nunjukin betapa parahnya skor mreka sekarang...

"HOKEEEHHH!!!! Coming up! Party part 4!!!!!"

**-tbc-**

**Review oiii!!!! Bagi tiap individu yang baca, wajib review!!! Apa susahnya siih??? Tinggal ngarahin kursor ke tombol 'go' mungil dibawah, klik deh! Dari pada jauh2 ngarahin kursor ke tombol 'back' yang jauh diates! Ya ngga??**

**4 halaman looh... demi para pembaca setia nan baek hati disana... eheheheh...**

**Iklan! Review fic GaaSaku aq dunk... judulnya DARE TO LOVE YOU sama MY PINK HAIRED FRIEND... pliiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!**

**Survei membuktikan... ngreview itu sama skali ga susah looo...makanya REVIEW!!!**

**-sorry, KINDA addicted of review.-**


	6. Bachelor party last part!

Haahahhah…aku bahagia...!!! review ku banyaakk...makasi yah... XD

Eheheh...jadi bingung makin banyak aja yang request..padahal ga buka lowongan...jadi yah...maap klo requestnya ga dikabulin...apa adanya aja yah...

Here comes new OC: Sora a.k.a **Sora no Aoi**, maunya jadi adenya Shino, sama 2 guests... Hokeh...

**Party part 4!!!**

"The last part!!!" si MC teriak abis para couple ngdance. Sayang, dicuekin. Para couple lagi nonton tv. Ehehehe.. si MC ngambek.

Klik... Konoha Channel 1: Silet.

"20 taun!!!20 tahun!!! Anak itu ntar jadi keraknya—," Bosen..gosip itu mulu... ganti!

Klik... Konoha Channel 2: Whua... Para seleb membelalak matanya. Ada proses kelinci kawin!! Ganti!

Klik... Konoha channel 3: Buseet... Para seleb melotot. Ada ninja nyasar masuk acara Bolang a.k.a Bocah Petualang. Ehehehe... Serius! Critanya si bolang ditolong ninja. Mana gayanya kaya ninja hattori pake pelindung kepala ala ninja di naruto. Buset deh...

"HOOII!!! Kacang mahaaalll...!!!" Si MC merengek. Para seleb baru nengok. "Eh... sori..." kata mereka se-innocent mungkin.

"Okeee!! Berdasarkan request reader... party part 4 nya adalaaaaaaaaaah..." si MC semangat. Para seleb deg2an. Jangan sampe yang ancur2an deh...

"Ih! Ada tupai lewat! Merah lagi!" si Sakura teriak kaget. Semua nengok. Si tupai mendelik sebel sambil lari, nyari tempat persembunyian yang pewe.

"Iyaa.. ada tupaii.. iih... lucunya..." kata seorang anak cewe. Lagi2 para seleb nengok kearah sumber suara. Ditemukanlah seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sebelah Shino. Shino? Nah loo...

"Eh...kok ada Shino disini???" kata Naru baru nyadar. "Ntu siapa?"

"Si author baru inget kalo gue mayan eksis di Naruto, makanya baru dimasukin. Ini adek gue, Sora." Katanya suram. "Haloo..." kata Sora.

"Iiihhhh...lucunyaaa..." kata para seleb cewe sok imut. Si Sora senyum2.

"Hoooooooiiiiiiii!!! Plis deh! Kita disini ga jualan kacang!!!" si MC sewot.

"Iyaaa..."

"Party part 4 nyaaaa... Seven minutes in heaveeennnnn!!!"

Para cewe bersorak-sorai girang. Yang cowo ngucap. Shino nowel adenya.

"Tidur gih... udah malem." Katanya. Sora ngerengut.

"Iiihh..kakaaak... jam 9 mah jam tidur anak esdeee!!" katanya protes. "Lha... kan emang masi esde." Sora ngambek, dan akhirnya memilih buat tidur di atas sofa-nya Neji yang super gede.

"Eh...Shino sejak kapan punya ade?" kata Naru bingung.

"Ga tau deh.." si Sai jawab.

Para couple diseret ke deket tangga. Tepatnya ke sebuah pintu.

"Kalian ntar bakal masuk kesini selama 7 menit. Terserah mau ngapain. Intinya siii... kissing..." kata MC senyum2 hentai.

"Appaaa???" para cowo teriak kaget. Tiba2 pintu depan terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa ini? Ada kasus?" tanya seorang anak cowo pendek berkacamata.

"Hyaaaaahhh!!! Meitantei Conaaaaaaaannn!!!" teriak para seleb cewe yang rata2 penggemar detektif mungil ntuh. Yang cowo si juga pengen ikutan, tapi jaim.

"Heh-heh-heh! Maen masuk aja! Ini private party! Minggat!" kata si MC. Conan ngambek, akhirnya pergi.

"Ehm... sementara 1 couple disini, yang laen maen truth or dare!" lanjut si MC.

"Ga mau!! Maenan basi! Tempe sayur!" tolak Sasuke. Yang lain ngangguk setuju. "Yaudah... spin the bottle aja..." putus si MC.

"Tapi... spin the bottle kan sama aja konsepnya sama seven minutes!" kali ini Kiba yang protes.

"Beda dong! Kalo 7 minutes kalian ditentuin pasangannya, udah gitu ga keliatan. Kalo spin the bottle, takdir yang menentukan sama siapa kalian kissing!" protes MC bete.

"Un! Ikutan dong, un!!!!" potong sebuah suara.

"Siapa lagi—kyaaaaa!!! Dei-kunn!!!" lagi2 para cewe histeris. Yup, Deidara, sasori sama Tobi dateng. Ga tau mo ngapain...

"Udah! Kelamaan!" putus si MC.

**First turn: SasuSaku**

"Masuk sini..." si MC menuntun couple ntuh masuk ke ruangan sempit tadi. "Eheheh.. have fun!" Klik. Pintu dikunci dari luar.

Sasu nengok kiri-kanan. "Ada candid camera ga ya..."

"Sasuke-kun..." si Sakura nowel Sasu. "Apa?"

"Kita disuruh..." si Sakura blushing. Sasuke juga.. –hwee... OOC..!-

**Meanwhile...**

Para seleb duduk melingker. Naruto muter botol yang ditaro ditengah. Selama botol muter, Naru harap2 cemas siapa yang bakal ditunjuk botol.

Ternyata... botol berhenti menunjuk... Rai-chan si CS. Rai-chan teriak girang. Hinata mukanya kaya orang mau nangis. Neji melotot. Si tupai merah nyengir. –lho?-

"Heh! Ngapain lo disini lagi???" bentak Neji sebel pasca jatohnya dia waktu ngedance gara2 kutukan Rai-chan.

"Si author kan baek... jadinya saya muncul lagi, tuan..." Rai-chan senyum2.

"ayo..naru! cium! Ga boleh slain di bibir yah..." kata MC girang. Tapi Hinata bener2 mau mewek, Naru serba salah, Neji melotot ke MC. MC gemetaran.

"Ga dibibir juga boleh..." katanya ketakutan. Naru nyengir salting ke Hinata. Hinata diem aja. Naru maju kearah Rai-chan, sementara tangannya yang satu ditahan sama Hinata. Rai-chan senyum2 kegirangan.

Akhirnya Naru memilih buat nyium pipinya aja. Rai-chan langsung pingsan saking bahagianya.

**...balik ke Sasusaku...**

"Err... Sasuke-kun?" si Sakura gelagapan. Walopun udah pernah dicium sebelomnya, tetep aja grogi. Sasuke juga serba salah. Akhirnya beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk...

**Meanwhile...**

"Bentar ya, gue jemput Sasusaku dulu." Si MC pergi dan diikutin sama si tupai misterius.

"Hei...udah tujuh menit..." pintu di buka. "Oh em jiii!!!" si MC kaget. Tupai nyengir makin lebar.

Pas jaraknya udah 0,005 cm, si Sasu mau nyium Saku, langung batal karena si MC dateng. Dua-duanya langsung menjauhkan diri sambil blushing.

MC nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

**Second turn: NejiTen**

"pergunakan waktu sebaik2nya... jangan sampe nyesel kaya SasuSaku.." klik. Mc ngunci pintu dari luar.

Neji masih sebel gara2 sepupunya hampir nangis. Tenten nglirik Neji.

"Neji..." Neji nengok. "apa?" Tenten langsung blushing... "Ga jadi..."

**meanwhile...**

botol yang diputer sama deidara berhenti didepan sasori. Semua teriak girang, karena rata2 pada yaoi fans. Ahahhhahaah...

Sasori pucet. Deidara apalagi. Gimana ntar kalo cewenya si Ri-chan tau? Pas lagi pada salting gitu, tau2 Sasori didorong sama Kiba, Deidara didorong sama Sai.

Cup! –huek...- Jadilah mereka kissing. Semua menjerit. For the first time...akhirnya mreka bisa ngliat adegan yaoi sesungguhnya. Huahahaha...

Tobi nutupin matanya sendiri, sambil menggumam, "Tobi anak baek..tobi anak baeek..."

**Back to NejiTen...**

Tenten lama2 sebel juga dicuekin. "Neji..." Neji nengok untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan ngambek2 gitu dong..." katanya. Neji akhirnya diem. "Sori yah..."

"Gapapa..." kata tenten sambil senyum. Neji yang tersentuh atas kebaikan hati cewenya –halah...-, langsung pegang k2 tangannya.

"Tenten...aku..." Tenten langsung deg2an.

"BAA!!" si MC ngagetin. Nejiten kaget. "Nah loo... udah lewat 7 menit loo..."

Lagi2 gagal...lagi2 gagal...

**Third turn: NaruHina.**

Naru diem. Hinata diem. Naru nglirik. Hinata buang muka.

"Hinata-chann... maaf yah..." katanya. Hinata nyerah kalah. "Iya..naru-kun..."

2 menit lewat... belom ngapa2in.

3 menit lewat... lirik2kan...

4 menit lewat... sama2 blushing...

5 menit lewat... Naru ketawa salting. Hinata makin blushing...

6 menit lewat... diem2an. Dan akhirnya... Naru cium pipinya Hinata. Hinata lemes. Lumer.. "Jangan marah lagi yah Hinata-chan..." Hinata speechless.

Sementara si tupai... lagi2 nyengir gjb.

"Time out!!!" potong MC. "lho...hinata pingsan?"

**Fourth turn: SaiIno**

Ino sama sai lirik2kan.

"Ino..."

"masi marah?"

"Ngga kok."

"jangan marah lagi yah..."

"I-iy—kyaaa!!!"

"Ino?!" Sai speechless. Ino meluk dia. "Kecoak..." si Ino gemetaran.

**Meanwhile...**

Botol yang diputer Sasuke berhenti di... Naruto.

Lagi2 semua teriak kegirangan. Secara, pasangan yaoi paling populer. Si tupai sampe ngakak.

"Eh tunggu..." kata Sasuke nglirik si tupai. "Prasaan ko ga enak yah.." Tupai swt.

"Halah...alasan! cium ntuh Naruto!" ejek kiba.

"Beneran...ni tupai kok dari tadi nyengir2 mlulu..." sasuke ngangkat tupai. Tupai udah panik.

"Iya ya...perasaan wajah si tupai nih kenal deh gue..." kata tenten.

Chidori sasuke mulai. "Eh eh! Tunggu!" jerit si tupai.

Semua diam. "HYAAA!!! Ada tupai jadi2an!!"

"Apaan si ribut2?" sai ino baru muncul stelah 7 menit...

"Siapa lo?!" bentak sasuke. "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gue.."

POF! Tupai ngilang dibalik asap. Muncullah seseorang yang sangat di benci tenten sejak chapter 1...

"Paparazzi!!!" si Tenten teriak.

"Huahahahhahahahahah!!!" si paparazzi teriak penuh kemenangan. Para seleb pucet. Jangan2 semua yang mreka lakuin...

"Yup! Semuanya dah gue rekam, disiarin langsung di Silet, Insert, sampe E!Channel, plus seputar indonesia en semua Konoha Channel! Huahahhaha!!!"

Pintu kebuka lebar, datenglah Feni Rose dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, trus Ryan Seacrest en para host gosip semua channel.

"Seperti yang anda lihat pemirsa, para seleb abege ini ketangkep basah..."

"Secara eksklusif kami tayangkan bagaimana mereka..."

"Melakukan sebuah pesta, dan melakukan permainan yang..."

"Sampai ciuman dengan sesama jenis dan..."

"DEI-KUUUN... su!!!!" Ri-chan comes to the spot. Semua kamera menyorot ke dia.

"Aku ga nyangka! Ternyata kamu selingkuh!!! su!" si Ri-chan nangis.

"Eh..tapi...un..."

"Sperti yang anda saksikan, ternyata ada affair di dalam akatsuki!"

"Affair di dalam akatsuki yang melibatkan Sasori dan deidara..."

"Sepertinya Deidara dan kekasihnya akan putus..."

PLAK! Ri-chan nampar deidara.

"Cahaya biru...eh...Chidoriiii!!!!"

"Katsu!"

"kage bunshin no jutsu! Rasengan!!!!"

"Avada kedavra!"

"Jurus Hitten mitsurugi!"

"Mata putih! Eh..maksud gue..byakugan!!"

"Sabaku Kyuu!! Sabaku sousou!" –baru muncul cowo gue... xp-

"HYAAAHHH!!!!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

pokoknya keadaan dirumah Hyuuga ancur abis. Dari jutsu ninja, jurus pedang yang ga jelas, sampe mantra sihir mental kemana-mana...

**Lalu... distudio Silet...**

Feni rose melihat ke monitor di belakangnya trus nengok kamera, senyum puas. Dan ga tau kenapa, keadaannya baek2 aja...

"Begitulah pemirsa... seperti janji kami... kami akan menampilkan semua berita eksklusif untuk anda.."

**Mystic mode: on.** "Terkadang...keadaan merubah semuanya. Sehingga para remaja menjadi lupa akan segalanya, dan membuat mereka menjadi brutal**–pause bentar-**, tak tentu arah **–pause lagi..-** , dan tak beradab..."

**Senyum sok misterius...plus menatap tajam ke kamera...**

"Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, menyaksikan kisah selebriti Konoha lainnya, setiap hari, hanya di Konoha Channel 1, dan hanya di R (brenti bentar)CTI."

**-bachelor party.end-**

Selesaaaiiii!!! Ancur deh!! Coz bingung mau nulis apa...

Informasi...2 special guests ntuh... si paparazzi tupai: **akaisoranotsuki **en Conan, requestannya **coolkid**.

Mohon maav klo requestan yang laen ga terkabul...

Sampe jumpa di gosip berikutnyaaa!!!

**Review yaaaaaaaah!!!! o iaa..review fic naruto aq yg DARE TO LOVE YOU sama MY PINK HAIRED FRIEND doong...kekurangan review ntuu..pliiiiizzzz...  
**


	7. ShikaTema wedding!

Disclaimer: Naruto atopun Silet, bukan punya saia...

Haiii!!! Lama ga ketemu! Nonton gosip lagi yuk! Berhubung sekarang maret, en shikatema bakal kawin bulan ini... (yang rajin nonton silet pasti tau!) Innii dia...

**Exclusive: The Wedding of Shikamaru and Temari!**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, stajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni Rose senyum manis plus sok misterius ke kamera. "Pernikahan. Suatu peristiwa manis, yang merupakan suatu hal sakral. Kali ini, kami akan menyajikan, liputan eksklusif, pernikahan antara selebritis terkenal, yang telah saling kenal sejak kecil, dan telah bermain di serial yang sama sejak berumur belasan tahun, Shikamaru, dan Temari."

**-Layar ganti, jadi Konoha Great Hall (ga ada? Ada2in aja deh..)-**

Konoha Great Hall (KGH) udah rame, dari seleb-seleb seluruh belahan negara, sampe penduduk setempat.

"Hari ini, di KGH, semua orang menghadiri suatu upacara yang sangat sakral plus fenomenal tahun ini, pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari!" si Host cuap2. "Mumpung upacaranya blom dimulai, yok kita wawancara seleb2 dulu!" Host mulai jalan nyari mangsa...

"Nah, ketemu satu! Waah... pas banget! Kumpulan seleb cowo2 cakep euy!" host ngikik. Yup, disana ada Naru, Sasu, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Shino, dsb.

"Hei! Petama2, Gaara dulu deh! Gimana Gaara, perasaannya sekarang, temari bakal nikah lo..." Host nyengir. Gaara dengan tampang kiyut namun cool-nya, jawab.

"Biasa aja..."

Yang cowo langsung ngakak. "Dooo...yang bener??? Siapa ntuuhh... yang ngutuk2 shikamaru pas dia nglamar temariiii?? Huahahahah!!" Naruto ngakak. Gaara buang muka.

"Eheheh... ya udah deh... sekarang kita ngwawancarain... Sasuke. Sasuke?" Host nowel Sasu. Tapi sasu cuek, lagi nelpon.

"Hoi! Gaya amat lo... di wawancarain ntuh!" Kiba nyenggol Sasu. Sasuke ngjauhin hapenya trus melotot sebel. "Apaan sih? Ganggu aja! Bentar napa?"

"Eh..eh.. sasu... ini live lo...klo ngomong kasar, se konoha, suna sampe indonesia bakalan tau..." Sai nyela sambil senyum tanpa dosa.

"Eh..sasuke nelpon siapa si?" Host nanya sok imut.

Sasuke jawab. "Sakura. Nanyain dia lagi dimana."

"Cih... sombong... orangnya masi di KGH juga...sok nelpon..." Neji nyindir.

"Biarin! Gue kan pake kartu yg murah...yang kalo nelpon cuma kena per detik nya nol koma nolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnolnol—hh hh hh—nolnolnolnolnolno—,"

"STOOPPP!!! Kelamaan!" para seleb cowo nyetop dia. Sasuke nyengir tanpa dosa, nglanjutin nelpon.

**Dung dung dung!!**

"Eh! Dah mao mulai!!! Semua ketempat masing2, cephaaatt!!!" Kankuro mengomando. Semua langsung ngacir.

Hall langsung gelap, tiba2... spotlight ntah dari mana mnyinari pintu gede yang terbuka.

Pertama2, sepanjang red carpet, Konohamaru sama Hanabi melemparkan kelopak2 bunga ke udara. Dibelakangnya muncul cewe2 –Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Ryouchan, Na-chan, Hinata- pake gaun seragam bawa buket bunga. Akhirnya, sang pengantin, Temari.

Sepanjang red carpet, Konohamaru sama Hanabi melempar2 klopak bunga, sampe ujung berhenti trus bediri di samping kiri kanan. Yang cewe2 langsung bediri disamping cowo2 –sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, kibaryouchan, gaarana-chan- di samping kirikanan red carpet.

Akhirnya Temari jalan pelan2 mnuju sang pengeran –cailaahh..-

Lampu mulai nyala, Temari sampai disamping Shikamaru, yang tumben ga pasang wajah ngantuk.

**Prosesi dimulai...**

Pertama... penghulu mimpin doa.

Kedua... semua nahan napas. Penghulu baca kalimatnya.

"Nak Shikamaru, ulangi kata2 saya. Saya terima nikahnya, Temari binti Suna, dengan mas kawin enam belas juta tiga puluh dua ribu delapan yen dan seperangkat papan Shogi, di bayar tunai."

Shikamaru narik nafas bentar, trus lirik temari. Trus memegang tangan si penghulu.

"Saya terima nikahnya, Temari binti Suna, dengan mas kawin enam belas juta tiga puluh dua ribu delapan yen dan seperangkat papan Shogi, di bayar tunai."

Semua tersenyum bahagia... dan menghela nafas lega, karena untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru gak nguap lebar pas bacain kalimat yang panjang.

"Sah?" tanya penghulu.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" sahut semuanya.

Penghulu tersenyum. Hanabi nyodorin kotak cincin. Shikamaru ngambil yang kecil, trus masangin di jari manis Temari. Trus Temari ngambil yang gede, masangin di jari manis Shikamaru. Temari salaman trus cium tangan suami barunya, Shikamaru cium kening Temari.

"Kyyaaa...co cwiiittt..." jerit cewe yang ada se KGH, tapi beraninya bisik2 doang, kan masih upacara.

Neji nyodorin saputangan ke Tenten. Tenten tersipu malu trus ngelap aer matanya.

Sai nengok cewenya trus ngrangkul Ino, sambil nepuk2 palanya.

Sasuke ngelap aer mata bahagia sakura sampe bikin sakura blushing.

Hinata diam2 nangis juga, sampe Naru panik ga tau mau ngapain. Toh akhirnya tetap ngusap kepala hinata.

Ryouchan udah keburu nangis di pelukan Kiba yang salting.

Nachan ngusap aer matanya sendiri. Gaara? Ga ngapa2in, masi ga percaya klo kakaknya nikah sama cowo cengeng. (kasian amat gue...)

Pesta pun mulai...

Dari potong kue, father-daughter dance, salam2an, potopoto, karaokean, sampe ngdance gila2an di dance floor yang dah disiapin.

Akhirnya...

Acara yang paling ditunggu2 datang...

Temari sama Shikamaru berdiri memblakangi hadirin.

"Siap... satuu..dua...tiga!" ShikaTema nglemparin buket bunga gede ke blakang. Kelempar jauuuh banget... para cewe rebutan pengen nangkep. Yang cowo2 cm ngliatin dari jauh.

PLUK! Semua bengong...

"eh? Gue yang dapet yah?" kakashi garuk2 kpala sambil bengong liatin buket bunga yang mendarat di kepalanya. Padahal dia sendiri baru nyampe, telat...

"Kenapa KAKASHIII???!!! KENAPA GA GUE AJAA??" semua cewe2 teriak histeris..kecewa..sakit ati...

"Eh..kalo Kakashi yang dapet..brarti yang bakal nikah brikutnya..Kakashi bakal nikah ma siapa?" Sakura iseng2 nanya mantan senseinya di serial tv yang mreka bintangin sejak jaman kapan tau.

"Sama... mmm... mau tauu aja.." Kakashi jawab sok imut..

Terakhir... Ucapan slamat.

"SEMOGA BAHAGIA SLAMANYAA!!!" teriak para seleb (yu know laa...).

"Semoga jadi kluarga sakinah mawadah warahmah..." kata Neji si alim.

"Semoga langgeng..." kata para cewe.

"Semoga dapet banyak keturunan..." kata Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Awas kalo sampe bikin Temari nangis..." gumam Gaara.

"SEMOGA BAHAGIA, LANGGENG, HEPI SLALU DEH!!" Akatsuki teriak kompak. –btw..yang paling smangat..yah... Deidara sama Tobi...-

**Back to Studio..**

Feni terisak2.

"Ehm... –jaim- begitulah pernikahan yang sangat bahagia. Semoga bahagia selamanya." Katanya sambil senyum.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, pada jam yang sama, di konoha channel satu, dan di R –pause- CTI."

**-wedding.end-**

Selesai!!! Hohoohoh...

Kenapa binti suna? Karna kalo binti sabaku, ga nymbung! Coz sabaku ntu kan julukan... mending Suna aja... secara..kembang Suna... ahahah..

Jangan lupa review!!! En trima kasi pada smua yang dah setia baca!

Sampe jumpa di gosip brikutnya!!! XD


	8. TriangleLuvGossip!

Disclaimer: Naruto atopun Silet, bukan punya saia... en trima kasih pada semuanyaa...! XD

**Warning: Parodi gosip marshanda-baim-si model ga jelas, dengan sedikit dramatisasi.**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, stajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni mondar mandir, "Cinta. Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya. Begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh para pasangan muda. Namun, apakah begitu juga yang dirasa apabila cinta telah diusik oleh pihak ketiga?" Feni senyum ala monalisa.

Layar ganti jadi cuplikan rekaman berbagai kemesraan –halah!- sasusaku selama ini. Trus ganti lagi jadi Sakura yang lagi sendirian.

"Hah? Aku sama Sasuke putus? Ahahah... –ketawa- gosip tuuh... nggaaak... kita baek-baek aja kok... Pihak ketiga apaan? Udah ya... dah.." trus sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

Layar ganti lagi jadi sasuke, yang juga lagi sendirian. "Putus? Siapa? Ngga ada kok..." katanya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Ganti lagi jadi Feni Rose. "Tidak. Kalimat bantahan meluncur dari kedua belah pihak. Namun, apakah mereka tetap berkata tidak, setelah seseorang mengungkapkan kenyataan?"

Ganti lagi... Seorang cewe dengan potongan rambut teraneh yang pernah author liat, plus kacamata. Di pojok bawah layar ada... **Karin, Newcomer model**.

**Dok.Silet 23 Maret** "Oh...iyaahh... aduh..gimana yah...aku ngga enak juga si... Cuma..aku seriing banget jadi temen curhat Sasuke. Lama-lama kita jadi deket gituh... iya mbak. Kita jadi sering hang-out bareng...jalan bareng. Trus, Sasuke pernah cerita kalo dia sama Sakura udah putus. Iya mbak, putus."

Ganti lagi jadi Sakura, yang menolak memberi keterangan waktu disamperin di suatu mall.

Ganti lagi jadi Sasuke, dikesempatan laen, lagi duduk di depan mobilnya, nyilangin tangan.

**Dok.Silet 24 Maret** "Hah? Karin? Ooh...yang model itu...iya..saya kenal...tapi perasaan kita ngga pernah hang-out bareng. Apalagi jalan bareng." Trus sasuke ketawa kecil.

"Gini ya mbak. Saya sama sakura ngga putus. Soal Karin, saya juga ngga ngerti."

Ganti lagi jadi Karin. "Iya. Saya kosong, dia juga lagi kosong. Dia cakep, saya juga cakep. Yah..why not gitu loh mbak?" karin ketawa.

Ganti jadi Sasu. "kosong? Ahahah... saya pacaran sama karin? Ngga mungkin... kenal juga tau muka tau nama. Ketemu juga karena kebetulan. Jadi ngga mungkin banget..."

Feni Rose... "Karin begitu percaya diri mengatakan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Apakah ia sama percaya dirinya setelah Sasuke mengklarifikasi keadaan esok harinya?"

**Dok.Silet 25 Maret**. Karin, di tempat berbeda. "Hah? Apa? Saya pacaran sama Sasuke? Aduh mbak...jangan aneh-aneh dong. Kapan saya bilang gitu? Aduh mbak..saya udah punya pacar, dia juga udah. Ngga mungkin! Saya ngga inget pernah ngomong gitu deh. Dah ya..." trus ngabur.

**Dok.Silet 25 Maret**. Sasuke. "Yang jelas saya punya bukti. Dia pernah ngirim sms ke saya. Maaf, intinya gini. Duh...ga tega juga. Baca aja deh mbak." Dia ngasih hapenya, langsung disorot ke kameramen.

'_**Sasuke, maaf yah aku make nama kamu n nyebarin gosip yang aneh tentang kamu sama sakura. Maaf banget. Aku ga maksud apa2 kok. Aku cuma pengen ngedongkrak popularitas aja kok. Kamu kan tau, aku model baru. Yah...kali aja aku jadi terkenal setelah gosipnya beredar. Maafin aku yah... Aku janji aku bakal ngasi apapun yang kamu minta ke aku.'**_

"Nah itu dia. Tapi yang pasti, saya ngga bakal pernah maafin dia kalo..." muka sasuke memerah. "ngga jadi deh..."

**Dok.Silet 26 Maret.** Karin, diwawancara ntah dimana. "sasuke, aku minta maaaaaaff..banget soal gosip ituh..maafin aku yah...aku ngaku salah kok..maaf yah..."

**Balik ke sasuke**. "Yah..kalo dia minta maaf, saya maafin. Tapi..." mukanya merah lagi. –ooc bo!-

"Apaan?" desak si reporter.

"Saya ga bakal maafin siapapun yang berani ngerusak hubungan saya sama Sakura. Itu aja.. udah ya mbak. Sore." Sasuke meninggalkan lokasi, gagal nyembunyiin mukanya yang masi blushing.

**Dok.Silet 27 Maret. **Di cafe, ada Sasuke sama Sakura.

Sasuke meluk bahu Sakura. Sakura senyum bahagia.

"Liat kan? Kita baek-baek aja kok! Ya kan sasuke?" sakura senyum ke Sasuke. Sasu udah balik ke cool-mode. "Iya.."

"Ngga ada pihak ketiga. Yang kemaren-kemaren, kita anggap aja cobaan. Yang penting kan kita saling percaya kok." Sakura nyambung lagi. Sasuke mah ngangguk aja. "Iya."

**Back to feni...**

Feni duduk di kursi merahnya yang super gede, masi senyum ala monalisa. "Ketenaran membutakan segalanya, membuat orang menghalalkan segala cara. Namun tetap saja cinta mengalahkan segalanya."

Menatap tajam ke kamera. "Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, pada jam yang sama, di konoha channel satu, dan di R –pause- CTI."

**-triangleluvgossip.end-**

hohhoho..semua cerita diates, nyata kok... yang ga nyata...cuma bagian akhirnya doang, Sasuke blushing? Ngimpi kali... XD

Review!! Mo saran gosip slanjutnya jg boleh... ja!


	9. Photo and Marijuana!

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, setajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni tersenyum angkuh di singgasana kursi merahnya itu.

"Selebritis sungguh identik dengan peristiwa fenomenal dan sensasional. Setelah adanya kabar retaknya hubungan asmara antara bintang muda Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura, kini kembali selebritis Konoha muncul dengan kabar mengejutkan."

Feni sekarang berdiri, sambil jalan sedikit.

"Sebutlah Kakashi, aktor era 90an, muncul lagi setelah peristiwa lemparan buket bunga di pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari. Kini, ia hadir dengan kemunculan foto-foto mesra dengan seorang gadis di dunia maya."

"Apakah, trend foto yang beredar di internet telah menyebar hingga Konoha?"

**Layar ganti** jadi slide foto Kakashi dengan cewe-yang-tidak-dikenal. Pose pertama, berdiri bersandingan, muka nempel. Pose kedua, kayaknya lagi duduk dicafe, berdua juga, bersandingan juga. Pose ketiga, lagi di pantai, lagi duduk-duduk, minum kelapa muda satu sedotan 2. Pose keempat, si cewek cium pipi Kakashi yang lagi baca buku warna orange.

**Layar ganti lagi**, Kakashi lagi duduk-duduk dikafe sambil maenin laptop sendirian.

"Hooh..foto-foto itu. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya cuek sambil minum frapuccino blended. (hayo.lagi dimana dia? XD)

"Apakah benar yang ada difoto tersebut adalah anda? Jika benar, siapakah gadis yang ada disebelah anda?" Tanya si wartawan.

"Hmm..saya ngga mau munafik juga ya mbak. Yang difoto itu memang saya. Siapa lagi sih cowo cakep berambut abu-abu (ato silver ya?) di Konoha selain saya? Soal cewe itu, hmmm...ada aja." Jawab Kakashi narsis.

Si mbak-wartawan dengan menahan segala nafsu untuk nggaplok Kakashi karena kenarsisannya, melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi itu dipantai loh, si cewe pake bikini, anda pake celana pendek. Emangnya lagi trend yah foto pake bikini?"

"Emangnya kenapa? Biasa aja kok. Lah dia aja masi pake baju diluarnya, kan ga salah."

"Oh..begitu... Apakah itu pacar anda?"

"Mau tauuu aja..ada deh..."

**Layar ganti lagi, jadi Feni Rose.**

"Mau tau aja, ada deh...untaian kata-kata itu selalu dijadikan jawaban khas Kakashi jika mengelak. Tapi apakah, Kakashi masih bisa mengelak setelah tayangan berikut?"

**Layar ganti lagi**...jadi scan sampul majalah remaja, **ShoujoMagz**.

Seperti yang bisa dilihat; di bagian kiri tulisannya **Liputan perkawinan Shikamaru Temari, menangkan tiket VVIP konser di KananGakure, Drama terbaru Sasuke-Sakura-Gaara, 'An Impossible Dream'.**

Dibagian kanannya; **All About Akatsuki, menangkan kalung red cloud Akatsuki lewat kuis, Sneak Peek: Klarifikasi kematian Itachi diseri terbaru Shippuuden**. BELI SEKARANG JUGA!(heheheh..)

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah yang menjadi covernya. ShoujoAprilIcon, PuTi, ShoujoIcon tahun 2008. Gadis itu jelas-jelas gadis yang sama dengan difoto.

**Layar ganti lagi**. "Namun sayang, kedua selebritis ini menolak memberi keterangan. Tapi bukan Silet namanya kalo gagal meliput berita."

Feni duduk lagi. "Setelah pemberitaan Kakashi tadi, berita lainnya muncul dari Gaara. Berita yang cukup menghebohkan. Ditemukannya narkoba jenis marijuana di kursi belakang mobilnya. Gaara ditangkap ketika sedang berpesta di rumah Shikamaru, merayakan perkawinan kakaknya setelah di KGH."

**Layar ganti lagi. **Rumah temari tiba-tiba digrebek KPD (Konoha Police Department).

"Angkat tangan semuanya!" Kata salah seorang polisi sok aksi.

Sang DJ, Kiba, mematikan mixernya, lampu dinyalakan, semua selebritis yang ada menatap bingung.

"Heh, apa-apaan ini? Ini private party. Kenapa ada kamera segala? Mohon anda segera keluar." Kata Shikamaru risih.

"Maaf mengganggu saudara Shikamaru. Minta tanda tanga—eh, maksud saya, kami disini atas penahanan adik ipar anda, Gaara."

**-insert shock sound here-** "Apa?"

"Ngga mungkin!"

"Ngibul kali..."

"Gaara..k-kamu.."

"Heh, apa buktinya?" kata Gaara dingin sedingin-dinginnya.

Sang polisi mengangkat plastik berisi marijuana berbentuk rokok. "Kami menemukan ini dalam mobil anda. Mohon ikut kami kekantor pusat."

"Nggak mungkin! Gaara pasti difitnah!" sergah Temari sambil marah-marah.

"Bener! Salah orang kali! Gaara ngga mungkin kaya gitu!" Bela Naruto.

Wartawan silet sok ikutan. "Saudari na-chan, bagaimana pendapat anda atas penemuan marijuana ini?"

Na-chan, terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata (cailah...) Cuma geleng kepala. "Saya percaya sama Gaara, gak mungkin Gaara kayak gitu."

Wartawan kecewa. "Ah..kurang ekspresi banget sih! Manna ekspresssinnyyaaah? Teriak kek..nangis kek...minta putus kek..."

Wartawan digaplok sama polisi. "Berisik."

Wartawan berpindah ke Gaara. "Saudara Gaara? Bagaimana pembelaan anda?"

Gaara menjawab acuh. "Yang pasti saya tidak bersalah. Saya menolak untuk dibawa ke kantor pusat."

Para satuan KPD trenyuh hatinya melihat Gaara. "Ya udah deh..investigasinya disini aja."

Suasana tiba-tiba serius. "Jelaskan kepada saya. Apakah marijuana ini punya anda?"

"Nggak."

"Apa ada bukti?"

"Emang tampang saya kaya orang make? Ngga kan?"

Semua polisi diam. _Sebenernya sih iya..._ "Oke. Sekarang tes urin."

"Penting ya?"

Polisi melotot. _Ngelunjak banget sih?_ "Iya.." Gaara menyerah.

Setelah tes urin..

"Hasilnya negatif, Gaara dinyatakan bersih dari kandungan narkotika, psikotropika dan bahan adiktif lainnya."

"Dibilangin juga apa."

"Siapa yang terakhir ikut dimobil anda?" Tanya pak polisi lagi.

Gaara mengingat-ingat. "Hmm...Kalo ngga salah...kar...siapa yah? Oh, Karin."

**-insert shock sound here, again**- "UAPAH??"

Sakura melongo. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Tenten sama Hinata mendekap mulutnya sendiri. Neji sama Sai stay cool. Kiba minum air mineral. Naruto menganga kaget. Ryoushin dan Ino terperanjat. Temari speechless. Shikamaru nguap. Na-chan terbata-bata. "Karin?"

"Iyah, dia numpang pulang kemaren, trus—,"

"Kamu anterin pulang??"

"Iya...abis gayanya memohon-mohon gitu. Udah ditolak, tapi dia maksa."

"Oh..jadi karena dia kamu ngebatalin janji buat nonton? Bagus lo yah..." Sindir na-chan.

"denger dulu... dia udah nangis sambil teriak-teriak sambil ngancem bakal nyebarin gosip ngga bener tentang aku. Siapa yang ngga takut coba?"

"Hooo..." semua manggut-manggut maklum.

"Sekarang tes sidik jari." Kata pak polisi. Sidik jari Gaara pun diambil, dan dicocokin sama sidik jari yang ada di marijuana.

"Tidak cocok. Untuk sementara anda dibebaskan dari tuduhan. Mohon maaf. Sekarang kami akan memburu saudari Karin. Selamat malam."

**Layar ganti jadi Feni Rose.**

"Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Karin membuat sensasi lagi dengan melibatkan Gaara sebagai korbannya. Apakah Karin pelaku sebenarnya? Kita tunggu saja."

Feni tersenyum angkuh. "Saksikan liputan eksklusif silet, liputan konser akbar dan behind the stage langsung di KananGakure, minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama."

Feni duduk lagi di kursi merahnya, Menatap tajam ke kamera. "Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, pada jam yang sama, di konoha channel satu, dan di R –pause- CTI."

**-photo and marijuana.end-**

Eh..serius! Silet selanjutnya liputan khusus plus behind the stage konser di KananGakure, setelah adanya transaksi dengan Sabaku no ghee. Jangan lupa nonton yah!! Eksklusif loh...

Yang cewe sama Kakashi itu requestannya PuTi (panik-kok-di-disko) yang udah dari kapan tau.. XD  
Kalo soal Gaara terlibat narkoba ituh adalah idenya Sabaku no ghee. Tengs!  
Makasi buat semuanya yang selalu nge.review!

Mulai sekarang..mohon maaf..saya tidak menerima requestan OC lagi...maaapppp!! klo mau request gosip c boleh.. :D

Promosi: review collabfic kita yang judulnya DramaQueenVirus dong! Tengs..

You know the drill... Pliz review!! c:


	10. Behind the Concert!

Hore! Setelah ada transaksi (cailah..) dengan Sabaku no ghee, maka inilah dia...jengjengjeng...

**-Exclusive! Behind the stage of The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by Kanangakure-**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, setajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni hari itu memakai baju batik yang indaah..skali. Dengan gaya misterius, dia seperti biasa duduk di singgasana kursi merahnya ituh.

"Hari ini, kami, tim Silet, khusus meliput acara paling spektakuler tahun ini, setelah acara perkawinan Shikamaru dan Temari di Konoha Big Hall maret lalu."

Feni berdiri, trus jalan ke kanan. "Ini dia, eksklusif, Behind the stage of The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by Kanangakure. Kami telah diberi kesempatan istimewa untuk meliput acara ini serta behind the stage.nya, yang akan disiarkan ke seluruh negeri."

**Layar berubah jadi** sebuah dome yang besaaaar...sekali...lalu terlihatlah dua wartawan yang memakai kemeja warna biru dan pink.

"Selamat sore pemirsa, hari ini saya Sora,"

"dan saya Ocha,"

"Akan meliput konser akbar yang diselenggarakan di Kanangakure, tepatnya di Gelora Bung Karaage."

"Biar nggak lama-lama lagi, kita langsung aja yah, masuk dan ngeliput semua kegiatan didalem! Kayaknya mereka lagi gladi resik tuh!"

**...**

Para wartawati itu udah sampai di dalam GBK. Tampak di stage itu beberapa dancer sedang gladi resik. Yah..taulah..namanya juga acara besar. Gladi resik itu penting demi maksimalnya acara. –hoalah..-

"Sebagai informasi saja pemirsa, acara ini merupakan konser amal tahunan. Tapi kali ini sangat spesial! Kenapa?"

Ocha mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena acara ini akan ada dalam sebuah film drama musikal terbaru!" kata Sora histeris. Ocha manggut-manggut.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan mewawancarai kegiatan mereka. Wah...ada Akatsuki!!"

"Mana??" sekarang giliran Ocha yang histeris.

"Ituh! Ayo, cepet!"

Maka, mereka pun berlari ke kelompok yang terdiri dari beberapa bishounen itu. Akatsuki yang sedang serius rapat tentang lagu yang bakal dinyanyiin, langsung menengok ke arah mereka.

"Wah, un! Silet, un!" Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasori buang muka. (beda jauhlah sama di video klipnya yang Aku Bukan Boneka itu.)

Sementara yang lain sibuk senyum sopan dan salaman sama kru Silet, Tobi ambil alih. Tobi mendekati Shino yang saat itu sedang berprofesi jadi kameramen.

"Eh, kameranya nyala nggak??" Shinopun mengangguk.

Tobi tersenyum cerah ceria dan berdadah-dadahan ke arah kamera. "Halo semua!! Tobi nih!! Tobi masuk tipi! Mama! Mama! Tobi nih! Halo mamaa.." Kata Tobi semangat.

Para Akatsuki yang telah memaklumi gelagat personil yang satu itu, langsung menarik jubahnya.

"Oke, kita langsung aja yah. Kita disini mau ngeliput kalian, jadi lanjutin aja kegiatannya. Tapi nanya-nanya dikit boleh kan?"

"Oh...boleh. Tapi baya—hhmmpph!!" Mulut Kakuzu dibekep sama anggota yang lain.

"Eh-hehheh.. boleh kok." Jawab Itachi menggantikan Kakuzu.

**Maka pemirsa..lihatlah kegiatan mereka...**

"Iih..kok susah amat yah, un?" Deidara sekarang sedang ada diatas panggung, mencoba berputar dengan kepala sebagai tumpuannya, tapi gagal. Itachi ngetawain Deidara tanpa kasihan. Lalu, Itachi mencontohkan beberapa gerakan break dance dengan sempurna. Dei sama Tobi langsung tepuk tangan kagum.

**Lalu mereka latihan nyanyi...**

"Deidara! Bisa nggak sih, nyanyinya tanpa embel-embel 'un'?!" Teriak Pein sewot, setelah latihan mereka gagal untuk ke 36 kalinya pas giliran Dei nyanyi.

Deidara garuk kepala. "Uh..susah...un. Ehm, un. Tes yah, un. Look at me, un. You may un think you see un who I really un am, but you'll un never know un me un..." Dengan pedenya dei menyanyikan lagu Reflection.

Semua Akatsuki menggeleng pasrah.

"Ya udahlah, terserah..." ujar Pein hampir nangis.

**Merekapun melanjutkan gladi resiknya.**

Hidan, Pein, Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori udah berjejer diatas panggung buat latihan. Dilengkapi dengan mic kecil yang nempel dari earphone ditelinga sampe ke mulut, mereka mulai. Para dancer yang tadi udah mulai siap dengan hape masing-masing. Gratisan bo...

Pein mulai sok aksi. Dengan mulai duluan, dia berbalik. _'Akatsuki's back, alright!'_

Sisanya ikut berbalik, melempar jubah mereka. Sayang, tangannya Pein kejepit waktu mau buka jubah yang akan dilempar. Dengan susah payah serta dengan dibantu, tangannya baru sukses keluar.

**Latihan diulang lagi**. Untuk kedua kalinya, udah ngga ada yang kejepit. Mereka ngedance dengan lincahnya, tapi sayang, kali ini Deidara jadi korban.

Saat bagian dia break dance dengan Itachi, Deidara kepleset. Tangannya keseleo. Pein stress. Sasori dan Tobi ketawa setengah mampus. Itachi mau ketawa tapi kasihan sekarang.

Setelah dipakein obat, tangannya udah agak mendingan. Mereka latihan lagi.

**Break sebentar...**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kabarnya kalian bakal ganti image yah?" Tanya Sora.

"Iya, kita bakal nyanyiin lagu baru, dengan image baru pula." Terang Pein.

"Wah, image seperti apa?"

"Pokoknya kita bakal nyanyiin lagu bernuansa dugem, un! Lagunya gini... Let's dance together un, get on the dance floor un. The party will start, un. Gitu deh! Un." Lanjut Dei sambil joget.

Sweatdropped.

"Oh," Ocha buru-buru nyahut. "Trus? Pokoknya imagenya tetep keren kan?"

"Ya iyalah! Akatsuki gitu loh...masa ngga keren. Trus kita bakal ganti nama."

"Pein beck." Kata Pein. –reaksi: kaget-

"Hidan Ahmad." Lanjut Hidan. –rx: mulai cengo-

"Deidarashita, un!!" Deidara mengangkat tangan. –rx: keringat dingin-

"Sasori Olivia." Sasori berkata dingin. –rx: nggak enak badan-

"Itachi Chintya Bella!" Sahut Itachi dengan gaya imut. –rx: pingsan dengan sukses-

"Serius??" tanya Ocha kaget.

"ya engga laahh... Ini cuma berlaku buat sekali ini aja, tuntutan film baru kita juga sih. Jadi, para fangirl, jangan khawatir, Akatsuki akan selalu dan senantiasa keren anywhere, anytime." Kata Itachi tebar pesona sambil ngedipin mata –ngerasa keren- ke kamera.

Dancer disana sukses mimisan dan pingsan.

**...**

Kru Siletpun sukses meliput berbagai kegiatan disana, seperti latihan T2 –temari dan Tenten- atau latihan Trio Sannin Legendaris sedang nyanyi.

**Sampai akhirnya...**

"Ada Gaara! Shikamaru! Sai! Neji! Sasuke! Naruto!" Ocha dan Sora histeris.

"Wah...lihat deh pemirsa. Jarang-jarang kan liat Shikamaru dibalik drum, Gaara dan Neji pegang gitar, Sai main keyboard, Sasuke dan Naruto nyanyi!"

"Kesempatan langka banget! Makanya...rugi banget kalo kamu ngga liat liputan ini."

Para seleb cowo yang ya-ampun-cakep-banget itu sedang latihan lagunya Dygta. Lalu, mereka latihan lagu kedua, Yovie and Nuno yang Dia Milikku. Tapi kali itu, Naru ngga nyanyi.

"Huaaa...cakep banget!!" dancer –lagi- histeris.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara maju ke depan mic dan mulai nyanyi sambil main gitar. Kontan, semua manusia yang serumpun dengan Hawa, yang tadi udah kehilangan banyak darah ngeliat Sasuke, beberapa udah pingsan ditempat melihat Gaara.

Mereka nyanyi bales-balesan. Suasana disana udah kaya konser beneran lah, pokoknya.

**...**

**Sesi interview...**

"Wah..ternyata kalian bisa juga yah.. Keren banget loh!" puji Sora.

Ocha menyambut. "Jadi ini latihan buat filmnya yah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Jadi difilm kita yang terbaru, kita bakal ngeband kaya gini."

"Eh...suara Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara keren banget!"

"Makasih." Mereka menjawab sopan.

"Nah... sekarang ucapin dong, sepatah-duapatah kata buat fans kalian..."

Sai ambil mic. "Pokoknya, jangan lupa nonton film terbaru dari kita! Rugi banget lah, kalo ngga nonton!"

Neji ikutan. "Film ini film drama musikal, dibintangi oleh kami, dan Akatsuki." Kamera mengarah ke panggung. Akatsuki yang emang camera-face, langsung pasang pose narsis.

Shikamaru nguap dulu. "Film terfenomenal tahun inilah..."

Gaara mengangguk. "Kapan lagi kalian bisa liat kita kayak gini.."

Sasuke dan Naruto, "Saksikan film kami,..."

Akatsuki loncat dari panggung, langsung nampang dibelakang mereka. Mereka semua teriak sama-sama dengan semangat.

"SAKSIKAN, SASUKE IS GAARA! DI BIOSKOP KESAYANGAN ANDA!! PREMIERE 4 MAY 2008! DON'T MISS IT! JANGAN BELI YANG BAJAKAN!!"

..nnggiiiiiiing...

Sora dan Ocha kesakitan telinganya.

Sora: "Judulnya aja udah bikin penasaran kan?! Makanya, nonton!"

Ocha: "Jangan lupa! Selalu tonton Silet, dihari yang sama,.."

Sora dan Ocha: di Konoha Channel 1! See ya!

**Layar ganti...**

Feni Rose, masih di kursi merah...

"Demikianlah, liputan khusus dari GBK, behind the stage. Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet selanjutnya, MEET AND GREET "SASUKE IS GAARA". Secara eksklusif, kami akan mewawancarai pemeran seputar pembuatan film tersebut."

Feni berdiri. Menatap tajam ke kamera. "Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, pada jam yang sama, di konoha channel satu, dan di R –pause- CTI."

**-behindthestage.end-**

Yak! Buruan nonton! (wah..promosi abis-abisan!) Beneran! Silet selanjutnya kita bakal wawancara mereka tentang pembuatan Sasuke is Gaara (by: Sabaku no ghee). Jangan sampe gag baca. Soalnya, bakal ada adegan yang dipotong, yang gagal, bakal ditayangin disini!

Makasi buat yang setia r n r. Buat yang request tapi blom dikabulin, mohon maap. Ntar InsyaAllah dibikin yah...

Oke? REVIEW!!


	11. Meet and Greet!

**Waduh..hiatus saia kelamaan nee... XD**

**Enjoy!**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, selama satu jam kedepan kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, setajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

Feni Rose masih sama kaya kemaren..tersenyum angkuh, dan duduk di singasana kursi merahnya itu.

"Seperti janji kami pada tayangan Silet lalu, hari ini kami akan menampilkan edisi khusus, Meet and Greet: Sasuke is Gaara!"

Kamera menyorot ke arah samping Feni, terlihat para pemeran SIG, Naruto dkk.

"Yah, kita langsung saja. Mohon jangan terkejut dengan Silet format baru ini." Feni nyengir, dan membaca naskah kecilnya.

"Sasuke is Gaara, film yang tayang sejak 5 Mei ini, telah menggebrak dunia perfilman Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kanan, Oto dan sekitarnya. Dengan rekor yang hampir menyaingi film roman fenomenal, **Ayat Ayat Ninja**." Feni menatap kamera dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Sebelumnya, mari kita lihat trailernya..."

Layar ganti...

**-Layar hitam...dilatar belakangi suara biola...tulisan muncul dan suara narator laki-laki yang membacakannya.-**

"_SEORANG GADIS..."_

**-Terlihat Naruto berkuncir dua memasuki sebuah ruang audisi-**

"_MAMPU MERUBAH SEBUAH BAND ANAK MUDA..."_

**-Cowok-cowok duduk diruang audisi; Shikamaru, Neji, Sai.-**

"_MERUBAH HIDUP DUA SAHABAT..."_

**-Layar terbagi 2; Gaara dikiri, Sasuke dikanan, sama-sama berwajah dingin-**

"_PERSAHABATAN..."_

**-Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto berkumpul bersama, berdiri melingkar, menyatukan tangan mereka semua, dan bersorak.-**

"_KECEMBURUAN.."_

**-Gaara terdiam melihat Naruto berlindung dibalik jaket Sasuke. Sasuke menahan marah melihat Gaara memeluk Naruto.-**

"_PERSAINGAN..."_

**-Gaara dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan. Sama-sama melempar senyum angkuh, dan berkata, **_"Kita bersaing..."-_

"_NAMUN HARUS ADA YANG BERKORBAN..."_

**-Mobil Sasuke tabrakan dengan truk. Diiringi hujan lebat...-**

**-Layar hitam-**

Gaara terbelalak didepan cermin rumah sakit.

**-Layar hitam lagi-**

Gaara berhadapan dengan Naruto. _"Sasuke memberikan jantungnya buat kamu.. Bukan untuk dipakai menangis terus-terusan..Tapi agar kamu bisa hidup bahagia.."_

"_Bilang sama aku, gimana cara aku bahagia tanpa dia, Gaara.."_

**-Layar hitam, ganti lagi-**

Atap rumah sakit. Naruto melangkah pelan menuju ujung atap, _"Aku akan menyusul pemilik jantung ini.. Sekarang.."_

"_Kau akan menyesal..Kau akan menyesal! Apa kau dengar itu, USURATONKACHI?",_ Gaara berteriak.

"_Sasuke!",_ teriak Naruto sambil berbalik. Gaara tersenyum damai, Naruto berteriak tertahan saat tubuh itu melemah dan tersungkur perlahan.

Gaara terbaring dipelukan Naruto.

"_Dobe..",_ panggil Gaara sambil melontarkan senyuman terdamainya, "_Aishiteru_.."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan dingin itu, "_Aishiteru_.. _Teme_.."

"_Aku mengantuk..",_ kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya, _"Aku ngantuk sekali.."_

"_Sasuke..",_ bisik Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Gaara pelan, _"Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke..",_ bisik Naruto, _"Gaara.. Oyasumi..."_

**-Layar hitam-**

**Terdengar suara melatar belakangi layar;** _"Hiduplah..",_

Naruto mengangguk yakin, _"Pasti. Mereka berdua pasti sedang melihat saya_.._", _Naruto menunjuk ke atas, _"Dari surga_..._"_

"_**SASUKE IS GAARA...OUT NOW."**_

--

Kamera kembali menyorot Feni Rose yang sedang nyusut hidungnya dengan tisu yang ditawarin kru Silet.

"Ehm..maaf. Barusan mata saya kemasukan debu." Katanya beralasan.

"Oke. Sekarang kita akan bertanya pada pemeran utamanya. Silahkan Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. Hari itu dia pake kaos warna hitam, rambut berantakan. Tersenyum, dia mulai ngomong.

"Ehm..SIG ini menceritakan tentang band, yang mencari personel wanita. Nah, kebetulan sayalah yang terpilih. Saya berperan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto juga. Yah..kita semua pake nama asli disini." Katanya sambil ketawa kecil.

Feni tersenyum licik. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu disini berperan sebagai cewek kan?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil garuk kepala. "Yah..begitulah...saya pake henge no jutsu buat jadi cewe sepanjang film ini. Karena peran yang unik inilah saya menerima tawarannya."

Feni manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu..Sasuke."

Sasuke, pake jaket warna putih, menjawab, "Hm...saya vokalis band itu. Yah..ceritanya saya dan Gaara itu sahabatan, trus jadi saingan dalam cinta gitu, untuk ngedapetin dobe satu ini."

Gaara yang pake baju merah maroon, mengangguk setuju. Naruto mengerang protes dipanggil 'dobe'.

Semua menahan tawa. Feni kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Nah, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. "Sama saja...saya gitaris band ini. Yah, begitulah...saya bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto."

Feni menatap teksnya. "Sakura disini berperan sebagai kekasih Itachi kan? Gimana pendapat Sasuke? Sementara yang lain tetap memiliki pasangan masing-masing kan?"

Sakura tersenyum. Itachi menyeringai pada adiknya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Biasa saja. Tuntutan peran kan? Lagipula, mereka kan tidak ada adegan mesra." Tandas Sasuke dingin. Senyum Sakura lenyap. Itachi tetap menyeringai –ntah kenapa.-

"Nah, soal Temari dan Tenten. Kalian jadi T2 yah disini? Bagaimana rasanya? Susahkah?" tanya Feni.

Temari dan Tenten saling tertawa mengejek pada cowok-cowok mereka.

"Yah..seneng-seneng aja kok! Apalagi pas kita ngedance bareng dancer cowok-cowok, ya nggak, Tenten?" Kata Temari sambil tertawa.

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya. Seru banget. Wah...nggak bisa dilupain deh ekspresi Neji sama Shikamaru." Mereka tertawa keras. Neji dan Shikamaru cuma manyun.

Feni pengen ngakak juga, tapi berhubung imagenya angkuh, dia mingkem. "Buat kalian nih... Semuanya kan pegang alat yah, kecuali Sasuke ama Naruto jadi vokalis. Gimana sih prosesnya? Kok kayaknya profesional banget? Gaara juga ikutan nyanyi kan?"

Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Yah..kita latihan 3 bulan dulu. Lumayan lah...dulu iseng-iseng pernah maen bareng juga."

"Terus yang rekaman pas smp itu? Gimana caranya?"

Neji yang disuruh ngomong kali ini. "Itu rekaman beneran. Rekamannya dibuat waktu kita lagi ngga syuting Naruto series."

Feni menahan keinginannya untuk nyengir selebar-lebarnya ketika membaca pertanyaan berikutnya. "Buat Naruto dan Sasuke. Gimana rasanya ciuman bareng?"

Kontan semua orang tertawa. Naruto mukanya memerah. Ekspresi Sasuke sekaku patung.

"Eng...jawab deh Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Sasuke menolak.

Akhirnya Naruto menjawab juga. "Err...biasa aja." Tapi mukanya sudah semerah apel.

"Bohong!!" sahut Kiba sambil ngakak. "Takenya aja sampe makan waktu 3 jam, 35 kali take! Cihuy banget deh!" Ejek Kiba. Bahkan Gaara dan Neji ikut tersenyum, kecil.

"Serius? Wah..berita anget nih! Ceritain dong!" Feni kehilangan aura angkuhnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang ngga enak. Menolak bicara.

"Eh! Saya punya rekaman take nya loh, mbak Feni!" Kata Kiba sambil mengacungkan sebuah cd. Semua histeris pengen liat.

Setelah Sasuke ditahan Itachi sama Neji dan Sai, sementara Naruto dicekal sama Kiba dan Temari, diputarlah cd itu. (referensi: SIG chap 5.)

**Take 1:** Naruto dan Sasuke di kamar RS. Naruto dikasur, Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Gagal. Naruto lupa teks.

**Take 7:** Keadaan masih sama. Makin kaco, tiap mau adegan ciuman-tak-sengaja itu, Naruto mukanya langsung merah, jadinya harus diulang lagi dan lagi.

**Take 15 :** "Diem ah!" Naruto mengambil posisi duduk tiba-tiba. **JDUK! **Kepala Naru kejeduk sama dagu Sasuke sampe memar.

**Take 16 :** Pas mau adegan ciuman, Naruto berhenti sesenti didepan Sasuke. "Aaargh!! Ganti adegan deh! Ogah ciuman ama dia!!" Namun protesannya ngga digubris.

**Take 17 :** "Diem ah!" setelah itu seharusnya Naruto ciuman-tak-sengaja. Tapi naruto lupa naskah. Dia malah langsung nyium Sasuke dengan menarik kerahnya. Semua kaget. Tetep harus diulang.

**Take 18-25:** Adegannya sih udah bener. Tapi sedetik ciuman, mereka sama-sama menarik diri secepat mungkin. Kru protes. "Kurang lama!" kata mereka.

**Take 26- 32:** Adegannya udah perfect. Tapi temen-temen mereka yang seharusnya masuk kamar tiba-tiba, selalu telat masuknya –atau mungkin sengaja?- Sehingga harus diulang lagi.

**Take 33-34:** Udah perfect. Timingnya juga tepat. Tapi di take ke 33 Shikamaru lagi ngomong tiba-tiba nguap. Diulang lagi. Dan di take 34 setelah ciuman tau-tau Sasuke bersin.

**Take 35:** Baru deh. Perfect semuanya.

Naruto mukanya benar-benar merah. Sasuke diam membisu. Semua kehabisan nafas karena tertawa.

Feni susah payah mengambil nafas, "Oke. Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa sih kendala yang paling berat selama pembuatan film ini?"

Gaara menjawab pertama. "Harus tersenyum atau tertawa walaupun kecil atau sinis. Dan menyanyi sambil main gitar."

Kemudian Sai ikutan. "Harus berperan jadi cowok cengeng dan ceria."

Sakura menjawab selanjutnya. "Harus tahan-tahan ngeliat tiap ada adegan mesra Sasuke sama Naruto."

Temari dan Tenten tertawa lagi. "Ngga ada tuh! Kita seneng-seneng aja!"

Neji diam dan Shikamaru menjawab muram. "Ngeliat Temari ngedance bareng dancer."

Itachi ikutan. "Ngga ada. Enjoy aja. Akatsuki juga ikutan soalnya."

Kiba menjawab girang. "Ngga ada! Seneng banget malah! Bisa marahin Sasuke dan bisa ngeliat SasuNaru ciuman!" Ditimpali seruan setuju.

Naru dan Sasu liat-liatan lalu buang muka.

Naru menjawab pertama. "Harus jadi cewek sepanjang film..."

Sasuke menimpali. "Harus jadi Gaara setengah film..."

Naru ngga mau kalah. "Harus nangis-nangis atau dipeluk-peluk si teme ini!"

Sasuke melotot. "Gue juga ogah tau meluk-meluk elo!"

Naruto berdiri. Sasuke ikutan berdiri. "Apalagi..."

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka menjawab serentak. "Harus ciuman sama dia!"

**...sunyi...bunyi jengkrik diluar...**

"JIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!! SUIT SUIITT!!" semua orang menyoraki mereka. Malah ada yang melempari mereka pake bola kertas. Kiba dan Sai sepakat tanpa suara diantara sorak sorai gembira itu.

Kiba mendorong Naruto. Sai mendorong Sasuke. Naruto oleng. Sasuke kesandung. Deja vu.

**CHU!**

"HYAA!!" semua tambah histeris. Kru pun ikutan.

Feni buru-buru mengakhiri acara. "Ehm...pemirsa...sial..coba tadi bawa digicam ato handycam...mahal ntuh harganya kalo direkam! Eh..maksud saya... Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, pada jam yang sama, di konoha channel satu, dan di R –pause- CTI."

**-Meet'nGreet.end-**

**Yak! Berikan komen tentang chap ini! Bagian apa c yg paling kamu suka dari chap ini? Kalo saia si suka trailernya...Kebayang c...hehe.. Review! Oh...SIG credited to Sabaku no ghee ato Hatake gHee. Ciao!  
Oh! Review AN IMPOSSIBLE DREAM sama BITTERSWEET yaahh!**


	12. The Wedding of Uchiha and Uzumaki!

**SILET: Konoha Style!**

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Hari ini bersama saya, Feni Rose, selama satu jam kedepan kita kembali menyaksikan kisah-kisah selebriti, serta mengangkat hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan kita kupas tajam, setajam... Silet!"

**-Opening track khas silet.. jeng..jengjeng...dst-**

"Hari ini, Silet khusus meliput berita-berita seputar selebriti yang telah dipesan khusus oleh pemirsa dan berita-berita ringan lainnya." Feni umbar senyum.

-

_**5!**_

_**Young Stars Strike!**_

-

"Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali selebritis muda yang mendulang sukses di dunia hiburan! Sebagai contohnya... Karin!"

"Gadis muda ini semakin sukses setelah mengeluarkan album bergenre pop rock dan membintangi beberapa sinetron dengan lagunya sebagai soundtrack."

"Chouji, semakin sukses dengan karirnya! Akhir-akhir ini dia diberitakan telah menjadi bintang iklan berbagai makanan!"

"Dan ada juga Tenten dan Neji yang membintangi sebuah film layar lebar dengan rating Young Adult, berjudul _'Neji to Tenten'_ (Neji dan Tenten). Film ini sangat sukses di pasaran, dan dipastikan akan menjadi film terlaris untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, dan tentu memperkokoh hubungan mereka!"

"Selain itu, Shino dipercaya sebagai duta dunia untuk perlindungan serangga yang langka maupun umum. Hal ini dikutip dari KN dot com (KonohaNews)."

"Dua selebritis dari Suna, Gaara dan Kankuro, telah resmi dipilih sebagai Presiden dan wakil Presiden Suna secara jujur dan adil. Selain sibuk dengan urusan negaranya, dua selebritis ini tetap menjalankan aktivitas mereka sebagai public figure dan baru-baru ini mengembangkan sayap dengan membuka sebuah pabrik pasir di berbagai negara, dengan Suna sebagai pusatnya!"

-

_**4!**_

_**Akatsuki Clothing Line!**_

-

"Hai pemirsa! Hari ini saya berada di sebuah toko bergengsi di salah satu distrik Konoha! Lihatlah sekeliling saya! Penuh dengan icon awan merah! Tahu apa artinya? Yak! Akatsuki Clothing Line!" sang reporter menjerit.

"Haaaaaiiii..." Sapa para Akatsuki dengan senyum-senyum mesu—err..maksudnya senyum-senyum cool.

"Langsung aja yah, bagaimana ceritanya kalian membuat sebuah Clothing Line yang berlabel Akatsuki?"

"Sini, sini!" Tobi menyeret sang reporter ke dalam toko. "Yah...seperti yang kalian tahu, kita kan tidak selamanya bakal sukses jadi boyband. Naah..kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah clothing line dengan nama kita sendiri!" terang tobi sok diplomatis, walaupun omongannya benar.

"Terus,un," Lanjut Deidara bernada promosi. "Toko ini selain menjual baju-baju dan pernak-pernik berbau Akatsuki, un, dibagi juga ke beberapa bagian, un, masing-masing bagian mencerminkan kita, un. Ada Tobi's Part, un, yang isinya cenderung kekanakan, un, seperti kaus-kaus kartun, un, ratusan macam permen, un, coklat, un, dan biskuit juga ada, un, sampai mainan anak-anak dan perlengkapan sekolah, un." Deidara mencibir. Tobi sepertinya mencibir balik dibalik topengnya.

"Kalau Sasori, cenderung kebanyakan boneka. Kakuzu, setiap barang dibagiannya pasti berwarna hijau dan bergambar uang, juga menjual jilbab dan cadar dalam berbagai model." Pein melanjutkan. Kakuzu diam, Sasori buang muka.

"Bagian saya, kebanyakan sih alat-alat untuk ngerjain dan meneror orang, terutama untuk adik laki-laki serta produk perawatan kulit dan rambut. Hidan, ada juga disediakan buku panduan berkata-kata kasar, buku fitness, dan benda-benda tajam dan berukuran besar. Kisame, tentu saja, melengkapi bagiannya dengan perlengkapan menyelam, berenang, dan berbagai jenis biota bawah laut." Itachi menerangkan dengan gaya profesional. Hidan sibuk dengan tombak yang didapatnya dari salah satu rak. Kisame sedang menerangkan tentang ikan hiu macan pada seorang anak balita.

Konan mengambil alih. "Di bagian Deidara, tersedia bagaimana buku panduan bagaimana cara mengambil hati sang senior, dan produk-produk tanah liat. Di bagian saya, ada berbagai macam produk make-up, kuteks khas Akatsuki, dan kertas origami."

Sang reporter menelan ludah, takjub dengan kelengkapan toko mungil itu.

-

_**3!**_

_**The Birthday of the Youngest Uchiha!**_

-

"Hari ini, pada tanggal 23 Juli 2008, Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan surprise party dari seluruh rekan-rekannya!" Salah satu reporter Silet melaporkan.

"Sebenarnya ini ide Naruto," Ujar Sakura dalam balutan gaun hijaunya, yang dilatar belakangi dengan hiruk pikuk acara. "Wah, kalian rugi sekali kalau tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke ketika didorong rame-rame oleh mereka ke dalam kolam berenang!"

"NARUTOO!! AWAS KAU YAA!!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar, diikuti dengan siluet cepat berwarna kuning dibelakang Sakura, diikuti dengan siluet berwarna hitam tak kalah cepat mengejar si kuning.

"AMPUUN SASUKEEE!! AMPUUUNNN!!"

"KEMBALI KAU KESINI! CEPAT!"

"Go Sasukeee! KEJAR TERUUUSS!!"

"Ayo Narutoo!!"

Kamera mengarah ke atas panggung, Kiba menggenggam sebuah palu.

"Yak! Yang memegang Sasuke sebagai pemenang, angkat tangan!"

Puluhan orang mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Yang memegang Naruto sebagai pemenang, angkat tangan!"

Segelintir orang mengangkat tangan mereka, termasuk Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Tega sekali kaliiaann!!" erangnya.

"Hyaahh!!" Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati mengayunkan pisau kue ke arah Naruto yang sedang meratap.

"Sepertinya, Sasuke sedang lupa untuk menjaga imagenya, pemirsa..." Bisik sang reporter.

_**JLEB!**_

Neji menyipitkan matanya, "Luput 0,2 mm dari kepalanya." Ujarnya datar, menatap pisau yang menancap di pohon kelapa dibelakang Naruto.

"Cih." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku, kembali menjaga imagenya.

Kiba memukulkan palunya ke meja. "Yak! Sasuke keluar sebagai pemenang! Bagi yang memilih Sasuke, kalian berhak foto bersama Uchiha Sasuke!! Horee!!" teriaknya histeris sendiri.

Sejumlah pria menunjukkan wajah mual, menyesali pilihan mereka. Berbeda dengan para wanita yang berteriak kegirangan.

-

_**2!**_

_**Nara Baby Boom!**_

-

"Pemirsa, hari ini saya bersama pasangan muda Nara, yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Jadi, kalian bulan madu kemana sih?"

Shikamaru tampak sedang setengah sadar, Temari mengambil alih.

"Oh, kami cuma jalan-jalan keliling Asia kok..." Temari tertawa kecil. Reporter berkata dalam hati, _'keliling Asia dibilang cuma...ckckck...'_

"Terus...kayaknya anda bahagia sekali...biasanya jarang senyum..."

"Itu..." Wajah Temari merona. "Tahun depan kami akan dikaruniai seorang anak. Hahaha..."

"Hah?! Jadi, anda sedang hamil??"

"Ya iyalaaah..." Ujar Temari.

"Waaahh..selamat yaaah..."

"Makasiih..."

"Err... Kayaknya wajah suami anda agak lebam, kalau boleh tahu, itu kenapa yah?" Tanya si reporter hati-hati. Temari tertawa kecil.

"Ooh..itu... biasa... Gaara dan Kankuro _tidak sengaja_ melemparkan seember pasir dan kerikil lengkap dengan embernya ke Shikamaru... hohoho..."

'_Biasa? Tidak sengaja? Kedengarannya seperti sengaja...Ada apa dengan keluarga ini... malang sekali nasib Shikamaru...'_

-

_**1!**_

_**The Wedding of Uchiha dan Uzumaki!**_

-

"Weits...jangan terkejut duluan pemirsa...tenaaang...tenang.." Feni Rose tersenyum misterius.

-

-

-

-

-

"Pernikahan antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang dimaksud adalah, menurut rumor yang beredar, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto akan menikah _pada hari yang sama_ dengan pasangan masing-masing!"

"Iya! Jadi bukan kami berdua yang bakal nikah!" Sambar Naruto sewot dengan pemberitaan miring tentang dirinya dan Sasuke gara-gara salah satu majalah kota menyebarkan judul yang kontroversial.

"Cih, siapa juga yang sudi menikah denganmu." Balas Sasuke cukup pedas. Naruto melotot. Sasuke menatap merendahkan.

"Ooh...bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menikah pada hari yang sama?" Tanya reporter. Sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya, Sasuke berbicara duluan.

"Anak bodoh ini tidak mau kalah. Begitu mengetahui saya telah melamar Sakura, dia langsung melamar Hinata." Tandasnya.

Naruto makin melotot. "Enak saja! Aku sudah melamar Hinata duluan, tahu! Dan kami bakal menikah tahun baru nanti!"

Sasuke menyilangkan lengannya. "Kami juga bakal menikah tahun baru nanti! Kau yang meniru!"

"Kamu yang meniruku!"

"Untuk apa aku menirumu!"

"Karena kamu kagum padaku, tentu saja!"

"Cih. Matipun aku tidak akan pernah kagum pada orang sepertimu."

"Sasssuuukkkkeeeeee..." Desis Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Ehm...maaf, tuan-tuan... Satu p-pertanyaan lagi..." Si reporter takut-takut. "J-jadi, dimana kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Hawaii."

Reporter melongo, mendapatkan jawaban kompak dalam waktu bersamaan. "Hah?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sengit. "Jelas, kau yang kagum padaku."

Naruto hampir merusak garpu plastik ditangannya, yang entah datang dari mana. "Ggrrrr...Sasssuuukkeeee..."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

-

-

-

"Begitulah pemirsa, sekian dari Silet edisi khusus. Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Silet, pada jam yang sama, di Konoha channel satu."

**-end-**

Halo semuanyaa... yak! Na-chan disini! Inilah Silet chapter terakhir! Makasih buat yang setia menunggu, setia membaca, dan setia mereview! That means a lot for me!

-

_**FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions)...**_

-

Q: Kapan apdeeet? Apdet lagi doong...

A: Nah, ini saia apdet. Mohon maaf kalo fic yang satu ini suka kelamaan apdetnya. Mohon dimaklumi yah... Secara ini chap terakhir, berarti pertanyaan diates gag bakal ditanyain lagi dong. Hehehe... –ditimpuk-

-

Q: Mana request.an akuu? Prasaan aku dah sering ngerequest, kok ga muncul-muncul sih?

A: Pertama, makasiih...banget...buat yang ngerequest dan ngasih ide gosip. Karena request kalian itu sering ngasih ide saat saia dah mentok. Dan beberapa requestan itu udah dipublish sebagai gosip. Tapi mohon maaf, karena gak semuanya bisa diketik. Maklumin aja yah. Tapi makasih banget yaah...

-

Q: Na-chan...gw mo jadi pacar si ini dooong.. ato jadi ini ini ini juga boleh...kabulin yah!

A: Beberapa request OC udah saia bikin. Tapi, sekali lagi, maaf banget bagi OC.nya yang ga ditampilin. Karena..err.. sama dengan alasan diatas...ga semua yang bisa saia tampilin..

-

_**Frequently Reviews...**_

-

R: Lucu banget! Hahaha...

A: Makasih banget yah! Seneng rasanya bisa bikin orang senyum kecil, untung-untung ada yang ketawa ato ngakak!

-

R: Ah...jayus...garing...gak lucu...gak jelas...gak penting!

A: saia sadar banget kalo fic saia emang ga sempurna, jadi pasti banyaak aja kekurangannya. Termasuk jayus, garing, gajebo, dan gak penting. Mohon maaf yah!

-

_**Special Kind of Reviews...**_

-

SR: -penuh dengan pujian yang bikin saia seneng sekaligus malu ati-

A: beneran...saia seneng dapet review kaya gini. Karena tiap manusia butuh dipuji, ya kan? Tapi bukan gila pujian dong yaa... Makasih loh bagi yang pernah mereview dengan pujian!

-

SR: -penuh dengan cacian dan makian yang ga berbobot, apalagi dengan anon-

A: Tunggu. Yang saya maksud **bukan Mr. The Fire Flamer** yah... tapi seseorang yang pernah ngreview begitu. Jujur, saia bete setengah mati. Tapi itu hak pembaca juga untuk mengungkapkan semua pendapat mereka. Jadi...yah..mau ga mau, terima juga. Dan saya tekankan, jangan menuduh saya dengan "Cuma modal kepopuleran doang!"

-

SR: -penuh dengan concrit a.k.a constructive criticism a.k.a kritik membangun-

A: nah...ini jenis review yang sangat-sangat menggembirakan. Walopun kadang-kadang pake kata pedes ato manis, tapi membangun. Makasih banget yah!

-

_**SPECIAL THANKS!**_

-

**Buat keluarga virtual saia... Mama Ghee...Cece Rai...Dede Nunu...**

Makasih banget buat semua supportnya, semua semangat dan perhatian yang dikasih, joke-joke gila, kerelaan jadi tempat curhat dan makian, semua-muanya dalam pembuatan Silet ini!

-

**Buat yang baca tapi ga review, buat yang review tapi cuma scrolling, dan buat yang baca jarang-jarang...**

Makasih banget yah...Semoga terhibur deh!

-

**Buat semua orang yang setia baca, setia review, setia baca dan review sejak awal...**

Ga mungkin disebutin satu-satu, karena saya gag afal...hehheh.. –ditimpuk- Tapi makasiih..banget buat kesetiaannya!

-

**Dan buat KAMU!**

-

–kurang kerjaan amat saia bikin ginian..hahah...- till next fic! Makasih buat yang tetep baca sampai tanda titik dibawah ini!

**.**


End file.
